Duty
by Cahaya Sidur
Summary: AU. After a trade treaty leaves Layla and Helia betrothed to each other, how will everyone around them cope? How will they themselves cope? And what will happen after? Layla/Helia
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club.

* * *

 **AN: Okay then. After I started writing my other story which involves Layla and Helia, I started to really wish to see a story where the two got together somehow. And the idea wouldn't stop annoying me, so I wrote it down. It's a bit rushed, but it's because I don't think I could do anything else until I have posted it. I'll probably go over it later to edit any mistakes. Hope anyone who reads this enjoys and reviews!  
**

 **And if you don't like it, well...then don't read this.**

* * *

 _This had to be a nightmare. Some sort of crazy weird nightmare that I can't wake up from._ Layla's thoughts and mind were in a whirl. She couldn't concentrate on anything else that her parents were talking about. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. This had to be some sort of elaborate prank on them or something.

Alright, backtrack.

How did this all begin?

A few weeks ago, the Winx had been called in to Andros to visit. The Specialists were currently studying for their finals, their Senior year finishing later than the girls at Alfea, and so they weren't there to go. Of course, Stella moaned nonstop about how her 'snookums' wouldn't be there to enjoy Andros' waves and sun with her, but the other girls had blocked her out about an hour into the trip.

The trip to Andros had been near-perfect. If Bloom hadn't accidentally gotten herself lost and crashed into a lady who had skin as pale as snow, dark hair that could either pass off as a dark navy blue or black, and large almond-shaped electric blue eyes framed with long eyelashes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Bloom's hand covered her mouth as she quickly helped the lady up. "Are you alright?!"

The woman laughed it off, accepting Bloom's hand. "It's alright, dear. And I'm fine." She stood up with a grace that Bloom envied, and made the Keeper of the Dragon Fire feel quite small and insignificant in comparison.

Bloom smiled nervously at the woman, before looking around, biting her lip. The woman followed her roundabout gaze. "Are you lost, dear?"

The redhead ducked her head in embarrassment. "Yes. I got separated from my friends, and I'm just visiting. I'm trying to find the throne room. I was supposed to meet my friends' parents there."

The woman laughed. "I see. It _is_ quite easy to get lost in palaces, isn't it? I often got lost back home as well."

"You're…a monarch?" Bloom asked, racking her brains. The woman didn't seem familiar, not like any key figures that currently ruled any dimension that she knew of.

The woman nodded, a fond look in her eyes. "I come from Dorchadas."

"Dorchadas?" Bloom asked, her eyes lighting up as she finally remembered. "I learnt about that in my class. They were involved in the War with the Three Ancestral Witches and Domino, weren't they?"

The woman nodded. "Indeed. We participated in the early stages of the war, but we had to pull out eventually to face another enemy that the Ancestral Witches sent to prevent us from staying in the War." She sighed, and she looked older than she did a few second ago. "We suffered heavy losses."

"I'm sorry." Bloom said, and found that she actually meant it. This woman displayed the grace that all Queens and Kings needed, yet she had a warm aura around her.

The woman smiled wistfully. "I suppose that a war was inevitable with the Ancestral Witches - Dorchadas knew what it was getting into when we decided to ally ourselves with Domino and help fight on their behalf."

Bloom nodded, face clouded with sorrow. The woman suddenly looked back up again, and her face lit up. "Ah, I know where I've seen that face and hair before. You're Bloom, Princess of Domino, are you not?"

Bloom blushed, but nodded shyly. It was not a title she was accustomed to yet.

"Well, Bloom, it is a pleasure meeting you."

"You too." Bloom chirped.

The woman looked up. "Ah. I believe we are here." She nodded at the guards, who moved aside. She opened the door with a flourish, walking in, almost gliding across the floor. A man, who shared the same pale skin and dark hair was standing next to who Bloom recognised were Layla's parents, King Teredor and Queen Niobe. The rest of the Winx were already there, and looked quite relieved when Bloom joined them, shooting them a quick smile.

"Ah. Bloom." Teredor nodded at her. Bloom curtsied back.

"Your Majesty."

Teredor and Niobe turned to the woman and the man. "Layla," his daughter turned to the two. "I would like you to meet the King and Queen of Dorchadas, Adin and Imogen."

Bloom's eyes widened, but Layla only curtsied to them. "It is a pleasure meeting you, your Highnesses."

The woman smiled. "Likewise, Princess Layla. I have heard many great things about you."

"I believe their son is a good friend of yours?" Teredor raised an eyebrow.

Layla looked at him, confused for a second. She examined the monarchs of Dorchadas again, before her eyes widened as she got to the same conclusion that the other Winx got at the same time. The hair, the pale skin, the electric blue eyes, the gentle nature? She felt so stupid. She snapped her head around to the Winx, mouthing _Helia_? to them.

Flora's eyes were unusually wide, while the other girls looked shocked.

Layla quickly turned back, plastering a smile on her face. It wasn't hard, actually. Despite not having much contact with the dark-haired Specialist, he had a gentle manner to those around him, avoided fighting unless he could help it, was respectful to the girls, and treated Flora as if she was his world. It was hard _not_ to like him.

"Yeah. Helia, right?"

Imogen smiled, amusement dancing in her eyes at their shock. "Yes. He's not very vocal about the information, though, is he?"

It was both a statement and rhetorical question rolled into one.

Layla nodded.

Imogen and Adin turned to Layla's parents. "We will take our leave now and return soon."

"Of course." Layla's parents nodded, and then the two monarchs of Dorchadas left, the door closing behind them.

Little did Layla know that that would be the last time that she would see the two monarchs of Dorchadas.

And…back to the present.

Earlier in the week, she had been excused from class for about a week or so due to some matter back on her homeworld. She had left during lunch, so her friends had the opportunity to see her off. So imagine her surprise when she stepped out of the school building and found Helia waiting by the ship.

Flora had grinned and immediately ran to hug Helia, Helia barely catching her and preventing them from falling although a similar grin was on his lips. They talked together quietly for a few minutes, before Layla walked up to them. "What're you doing here, Helia?"

Helia frowned at this. There was something in his eye that told Layla that he didn't like what he would be doing. "Remember the trade agreements between Dorchadas and Andros?"

Layla nodded, frowning thoughtfully as well. "They were drawn up nearly half a century ago, and have been kept to ever since."

"Well, after the Great War, Dorchadas' supplies immediately dwindled down and we needed to borrow a large amount of supplies from Andros, which the ministers are now demanding back. We've recently discovered of a large portion of land that hold minerals that we can use in exchange, but only at a fair rate that my parents have already negotiated."

Layla noted that Helia didn't seem to mind now mentioning his position as Prince of Dorchadas, but the way he phrased it, you never would've guessed that.

"However, there are still a lot of loose ends to tie up, and my parents are currently overseeing the mineral collection. They're trying to get the minerals before Winter hits and it'll be impossible to get. So I'm going with you to Andros to settle a couple of things."

Layla nodded. She couldn't find a flaw in that. "Alright. When will we be back?"

Helia shrugged. "About a week, give or take. Longer if necessary."

With that, the two turned and said goodbye to the rest of the Winx before boarding the ship.

A week had passed since they first arrived in Andros, and the loose ends had been tied up nicely. However, as her parents now told her, the ministers demanded something in promise that Dorchadas would keep their word - just a written or verbal promise was not enough for them - they had to have something that would bind them for a long time to come.

And this was where she came in.

Layla had thought that the arranged marriage thing was over - at least, now that she had Nabu and was happy with him. But her parents had quickly quashed down that idea, claiming that while marrying Nabu would've kept the bloodline pure since he was from the same dimension, just in another province, marrying Helia would not only benefit their trade, but strengthen their alliance and all that jazz that Layla had blocked out.

The Princess of Andros snuck a look at Helia. The Prince of Dorchadas was currently looking up at Layla's parents, face unreadable. He had not shown any surprise to this, which made Layla suspect that he had known something about this before.

As soon as the two were excused and left, Layla immediately rounded on Helia.

"Did you know about this?"

Helia slumped against the wall, looking up at Layla out of tired eyes. "Yes and no."

Layla frowned at him, glaring. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"My parents talked to me before I went to Andros. They told me of the ministers' grumblings, and had told me about the alliance and the possibility of marriage. I was against it, but," Helia sighed, rubbing his temples. "My people desperately need this trade."

"Why?" Layla demanded. She couldn't find fault with the fact that Helia's people needed this, she could understand it, being a Princess herself with similar responsibilities, but she needed to know _why_.

Helia sighed again. "The ministers threatened to cut off all supply we need and declare war on us if we do not pay the debt within three months."

" _What_?" Layla demanded, this time horrified. This was not right. They could not declare war on Dorchadas, especially after its rough history. Dorchadas was well-known amongst the royalties of the Dimensions, though not by the civilians. Dorchadas used to be a very self-sufficient Dimension, but after the Great War, they were left crippled, with most of their crops, fields and factories destroyed. They had had to borrow a large amount of goods from their allies, most specifically Andros, and owed huge debts that they still did today. The treaty about the trade now would change that - it would give Dorchadas a chance to pay back their debt while at the same time continuing trade between the two Dimensions.

"Yep." Helia exhaled heavily. "I don't want to break up with Flora, nor do I want you to break up with Nabu, but my people _need_ this. Andros is our main supplier - if they cut off all trade, we'll be left crippled again, and we're only a few months away from Winter. People will die if we don't get the minerals over and quickly continue the trade."

Layla rocked back on her heels. Now she could understand the situation. Winter was always a feared season for any Dimension that happened to have them. Dorchadas - from what she had heard - wouldn't last if their supplies got cut off once Winter hit.

Helia turned pleading eyes on her. "I've tried, Layla, and I'll keep on trying to find a way out of this, but I've read almost every single book to do with these sort of trade agreements back at home, and I've found nothing. Should I not be able to find one…" he trailed off, looking depressed.

Layla inhaled. "Then we will have to honour the agreement with marriage." She straightened up, mind made and determined. "C'mon."

"Where are we going?" Helia asked, following her.

"You said you read every single book to do with this at home. We'll go through the library here. We have some more updated manuals that Dorchadas might not have. We'll do through every single book until we find something."

As they made their way to the library, Layla turned to Helia curiously. "Have you told anyone about this?"

Helia shook his head. "So far, only my parents know.'

Layla groaned. "I can't keep this sort of things from the girls…I don't even know how I'm going to face them when I talk to them. Especially Flora."

Helia let out a sad smile. "Well, we can extend our stay here. We'll find something. We _have_ to."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club.

* * *

 **AN: So, big thanks to everyone who has favourited and followed! Love you guys! I got the impression that the previous chapter might have been a bit rushed and this chapter isn't that much better, but I have absolutely _no_ idea how to make this work, so I'll be editing this - you know, miniscule details - until I'm satisfied with it.**

 **And huge thanks to heartfulyumi and laurypsa for reviewing!**

* * *

Layla groaned as she flopped down over the table, banging her head against the table. She was one of the more studious people back at Alfea, and she had been trained to be patient, but this was _ridiculous_. How many books about these sort of inter-dimensional affairs could they possibly _have_?! She didn't even know how Helia got through all of the books back at Dorchadas. _Alone_.

Speaking of which, the Prince of Dorchadas was still flipping the pages, sharp eyes scanning each page quickly before flicking onto the next. He looked up at Layla's groan. "Are you alright?"

Layla pushed her hair back. "I'm fine…just…I lost track of how many books I've read through."

"You want go out for a walk?" Helia offered, standing up and stretching. "I could use some fresh air before returning to this book."

Layla stood up. "I guess so."

Both of them headed out of Andros' library, where they had scoured through every book possible - the librarian had been most helpful in the situation. The sky was clear, the sun was shining, there was a faint trace of wind. _Just think_ , Layla thought mournfully. _If not for this stupid betrothal thing, I could be out here enjoying Andros._

Layla snuck a look over at Helia. The older Specialist was staring out at something in the horizon that Layla couldn't see, his eyes distant. To be honest, this was kind of awkward. Especially when Helia noticed her staring and turned to her, only for her to turn back to the scenery.

After a while, it was Helia who broke the silence. "Did you tell the girls yet?"

Layla shrugged. "Sort of. I told Bloom. Alfea has a huge library and she's always in there. She promised to try and help us find something, but nothing so far. The others don't know yet." She sighed. "I have no idea how I'm going to face Flora if this marriage actually goes on."

Helia hummed, though there was resignation in his eyes. "I see."

"Have you told Flora?" Layla asked, though it was unnecessary. It was obvious that he hadn't told Flora yet. But she couldn't fault him - after all, she hadn't told Nabu yet either.

Instead of replying, Helia turned to her. "You are a brave lady, Layla." There was something wistful in his smile. "I wish I were more like you."

Layla tilted his head. This was a first. Everyone, including herself, thought that Helia was completely assured - he knew of his abilities, his limitations, his values and morals, and worked hard to keep by them while satisfying the standards of those around him. It was unexpected that he was insecure. But it was there in plain daylight - the vulnerability and insecurity in his tone when he said that he wished to be like her.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure on the 'brave' part, Helia." Layla smiled. "I feel like I should just run away - I know where to run to and I have some contacts, but I can't. Because it's my duty."

Helia looked at her. "You do realise that you've always had the option of calling off the wedding, don't you?"

Layla inhaled the fresh slightly salty air deeply, contemplating this carefully. "I would." she began. "But I wouldn't be able to live with myself if the people of Dorchadas suffered because of my selfish choice."

"It's not selfish." Helia countered. "On the contrary, it's what any teenager would want."

"That is true." Layla nodded. "But my upbringing is different from theirs." She crossed her arms behind her head. "I suppose I should have known that 'happy ever after' with Nabu was never really going to happen."

"Again wrong." Helia countered once more. "You were in an arranged marriage with him. There was always a huge possibility of the two of you getting married one day."

Layla allowed a small smile to play on her lips. "True, but that's never going to happen now. At least not until we find something, and I don't think we will be able to do so in time. Your parents will be arriving within a week, and if we don't find anything by then, the wedding is going to be officially declared on."

Helia nodded. "And we still have to go to school and finish our finals early."

"Oh right." Layla nodded. "I nearly forgot about that. They were serious, then?"

Helia laughed. "Yes. Very much so."

Layla grinned at Helia. After spending so much time on Andros together, albeit finding a way for them _not_ to be together, they had become rather close. Layla realised that there was more to the supposedly quiet and obedient Specialist than everyone originally thought.

* * *

Layla scoured through the books. These were the remaining books left, and they only had about three hours before Helia's parents arrived. Helia was also flipping through the books in a faster manner than he usually did. Time was short, and they had to try and get something to stop the impending wedding. The best case scenario was that they found something to bind them and nothing else would happen.

But as well as that, finding something after the wedding was announced and _before_ the actual wedding itself would also be alright, though there would be some tensions between Andros and Dorchadas from how quickly both of them stopped the arranged marriage.

"Found anything?" Layla looked up at Helia.

The Specialist shook his head. "Nothing. There was something about a fight, but it is to the death, and I don't know how the tensions might affect our alliance."

"True." Layla hummed before turning back to her book.

Little more than two hours later, the librarian came to stop them, announcing that they had about an hour or so to clean up and meet the four royalties in the Throne room.

Layla and Helia had dejectedly closed the books they were looking at, folding the pages that they were on. They left the remaining pile of unread books with the librarian, while the others floated back to their positions on the shelves. Both of them headed to their rooms to get ready.

* * *

Layla sprinted to the Throne room, knowing that she was going to be late. She had taken less than half an hour to make herself look presentable, but then the Winx had called and fifteen minutes had turned into half an hour and then forty five minutes before she caught sight of the time and had hastily hung up.

She stopped right in front of the doors, opening it to walk inside. Everyone turned to her as she walked in, and she worked hard to make sure her blush wasn't visible. Her eyes lit up when she saw Nabu, who grinned and waved to her. Nabu was standing next to Helia, but both seemed surprisingly amicable despite what was going to happen. Helia merely nodded at her.

Layla curtsied to the royalties. "I apologise for my tardiness."

Usually, she wouldn't be doing this, but the ministers were there, and they were crazy about traditions and formality. All four monarchs nodded, Imogen sending her a small smile.

"Now, let us get back to business." The Head minister said snobbily. Layla always wondered how he managed to get this job, then realised that it must've been through much bribery - after all, Andros was not a corruption-free dimension, as much as it pained her to say so.

She quickly took her position beside her mother, opposite to Helia. His cobalt blue eyes were unreadable.

"As we were saying, it is agreed to honour this treaty with an arranged marriage." The minister drawled. Layla noticed Nabu's hands clench into fists, but other than that, he gave no outward sign of anger. "And so, it will be decreed that Princess Layla of Andros shall be betrothed to Prince Helia of Dorchadas."

Both parties nodded.

"And now, both individuals will sign the agreement to say so, and wedding plans will commence shortly afterward."

A piece of paper with the details of the agreement was written down on it, with a line below it for Layla's signature, and then her thumbprint. She mentally rolled her eyes. Andros was _so_ old-fashioned.

She looked across her, to see Helia's eyes flickering as they scanned the details of the agreement. Layla turned back to hers. She read through it quickly. It seemed agreeable. Helia took the pen offered to him, as did Layla. Layla looked at Helia, who seemed to hesitate, his pen hovering over the line.

 _Don't, Helia. Please. Don't._

Layla prayed, but she knew it was in vain. Millions of lives were going to be lost if they didn't sign the damn pieces of paper.

Helia gripped the pen more tightly, his knuckles turning white before he finally signed the paper quickly. Immediately, a servant provided a pot of ink to him to dip his thumb in to press against the parchment.

Layla realised that some were staring at her and she shot a glance at Nabu. His expression was of reluctant acceptance but he sent her a small reassuring smile as she smiled back, before picking up the pen and then signing her name with a flourish.

She never hated her name as much as did now.

She pressed her now ink-soaked thumb onto the parchment and pulled it up. Her thumbprint stared back at her.

Helia was already done. The minister nodded in satisfaction, and, Layla noted, slight smugness. Oh, if she could, she would bash that huge nose of his back into his face.

Most preferably with a crunch of some sort.

The minister then spoke for some time as Layla looked down at the table, feeling hollow. The minister dismissed the council, and Layla headed off to see Nabu. The wizard was standing there, arms crossed and leaning against the wall, waiting for her. Helia was off talking with his parents in the other corner of the room.

"Hey Nabu." Layla smiled shakily at Nabu.

Nabu smiled back at her, though there was a hint of remorse in his eyes as he hugged her tightly. "Hey."

Layla breathed in deeply as she hugged back tightly. Right now, she was falling apart and Nabu was the one keeping her together in one piece.

Nabu then pulled away, looking at her. "Are you okay? You look like you haven't slept in weeks."

"Just stress." Layla sighed.

Nabu smiled sadly, but then his eyes turned to someone else. Layla turned. Helia was approaching them - or more specifically, the door. "Helia!"

The Specialist changed his course to the couple by the door. "Hi Nabu."

"How're you holding up?" Nabu asked, looking in concern at his friend. Helia had been one of his closest friends considering that he also knew how it felt like to be an outsider - at least, in one point in the Specialist and Winx's lives.

"As well as anyone in my situation could be doing." Helia let out a weak smile. "I'm sorry this happened."

Nabu immediately waved it off. "It's for your people. That I can understand."

"We're still trying to find something, though, to stop the marriage." Helia rubbed his eyes. "Not that it's been useful so far."

"If you two need any help, you know where to find me." Nabu smiled at them.

Layla grinned at him. "Of course."

"Actually, I don't know where you are half the time." Helia frowned.

Nabu and Layla burst out laughing as Helia let out a grin. Nabu was the first to recover. "Fair enough. I guess I deserved that one."

"What now?" Layla asked.

"I need to go now." Helia sighed. "I need to get back to Dorchadas and get some things ready, official appearance and other events…" he trailed off. "And hopefully get to Flora before the news reaches her officially."

"Oh right!" Layla groaned. "The girls. I need to tell them."

"I'll tell the Specialists." Helia offered. "But, um, Layla? Would you mind if you waited a bit…before, um, before telling the girls? I just…I just want to talk to Flora personally first before."

Layla nodded, eyes softening in understanding. "Of course."

Helia gave the couple a small smile before he turned and left.

"You okay, Layla?" Nabu asked again.

Layla's eyes were fixed on Helia's retreating back. "I'd hate to be him now."

"That makes the two of us." Nabu kissed the side of her temple. Layla smiled at him. "I'll see you later at dinner tonight?"

"Sure."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club.

* * *

 **AN: And here's the third chapter! Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **And huge thanks to FleurDevallee and heartfulyumi for reviewing!**

* * *

Chapter 3:  
Layla waited for after dinner before she decided she couldn't wait or delay the news of her betrothal from her friends any longer. If she told them tomorrow, they would have already found out from the news. She sincerely hoped that Helia had talked to Flora already.

As it turned out, they called _her_.

Layla took a deep breath to steel herself before pressing the answer button. "Hey girls!"

"Hey Layla!" The girls chorused, but there was some sort of melancholy feeling about that. Layla tried to look upbeat, but she knew that she failed from the looks from the girls' faces. Flora's eyes were rimmed red, but she did her best to smile at Layla.

"So…" Layla sighed. "I guess you guys heard the news too, huh?"

"No duh." Musa sighed. "Especially after Flora told us, and then the guys told us. _Again_."

"Flora, I'm _really_ sorry." Layla quickly apologised, words leaving her mouth that she meant completely. "I _never_ meant for this to happen, and I only found out when I was on Andros, and I _tried_ , Helia and I _both_ tried to find a way out of this wedding, but we haven't found it yet. But we will. We won't stop trying until we find something."

The Fairy of Nature smiled at her sadly. "It's not your fault, Layla."

"I know, but I'm _so_ sorry." Layla apologised once again, guilt marring her features.

Flora smiled weakly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"This is worse than when you were engaged to Nabu." Musa muttered. "I mean, at least you two were single and loved each other."

Layla smiled tightly. "I know." A silence fell upon them.

"So…" Stella said awkwardly. "When is it?"

Layla shrugged. "I don't actually know. It has to be agreed by both my and Helia's parents, and they left to look over something important. I don't know when they'll be back, so…I'm still clueless."

"You know that if you wear a wedding gown, it will be designed by _moi_ , right?" Stella asked with a dramatic flourish of her hand. "I will never allow you to wear anything other than what I approve of."

Layla laughed weakly. "Don't worry, Stella. You're on my list, from top one to ten."

Stella nodded haughtily. "I'd better be. But you're getting it all wrong. I should be from top one to twenty."

Layla laughed, a genuine laugh this time, echoed by the girls from the other side. "Of course. Top one to twenty."

"Good."

Flora suddenly stood up. "I'm tired. I think I'll go to bed."

Layla looked at her friend, concerned. "Alright. Hope you feel better in the morning. And I'm still really sorry."

"Both of you don't have a choice."

Flora gave her a strained smile before turning and heading to their bedroom, where Layla heard the closing of the door. She waited for a few minutes before finally asking them. "How is she?"

The four girls huddled closer to the phone. "To be honest, Layla? We're not sure." Bloom whispered. "Earlier in the day, when Helia called her, we didn't hear the whole conversation, but we could hear Flora screaming at him."

Layla winced. It wasn't exactly Helia's fault that this happened. "Ouch."

"No duh." Musa sighed. "She already knows that he doesn't have a choice in this."

"Maybe she just needs some time." Layla suggested.

Bloom shrugged, but it was Stella who continued. "C'mon. Lighten up then. You're going to get married soon! Guaranteed, it's not your dream guy, but Helia's one of the better choices, isn't he?"

Layla laughed at the faces that the other three shot the Princess of Solaria. "I guess so."

* * *

Layla sighed as she looked at the list that she had been given. The list was a long one, full of what kind of flowers she'd prefer, what kind of colour scheme, and many others. Stella, as usual, had agreed to design Layla's dress, but many things had come up - she still hadn't mastered the magic to make the dress, though she had designed it, and she didn't have the time, what with the last semester starting once again.

Layla had missed the beginning of the last semester - after the announcement, Layla had had all her work sent to her on Andros while she 'participated' in the wedding planning. It had been nearly three weeks since she had announced to the Winx of her impending marriage.

Due to Stella's unavailability, Imogen and Niobe had offered their services, which Layla had accepted gratefully. They were going to go the tailor's, where the royal tailor there had taken her measurements and was now constructing the wedding dress based on Stella's design, and were going about a month before the actual wedding.

Layla didn't know what Helia was doing, and she could care less. She needed to pass the exams - if she didn't, then she would have to retake it, and it was impossible considering how tight her schedule suddenly was with the wedding at all. She turned back to the list.

She waved her hand, letting a pen float lazily to her, and started circling things that she liked. She didn't want too dark a colour, but not completely white and all. Something aquamarine, like the waves around Andros. She left some options available that Imogen would have to come over and decide for herself.

According to Imogen, Helia's schedule, if possible, was more hectic. This was his Senior year, and he had more exams than her, which meant that he couldn't have a say in the wedding preparations. But Nabu had confided in her that Helia had told him that he was still looking ways to avoid this marriage.

Layla had been relieved, then realised that she hadn't kept up her end of research, and had immediately gone to the librarian to borrow the remaining unread books.

Layla flopped down on the bed, now having checked some things randomly. She didn't really care - the designers would find a way to make everything work. But that was the thing. She didn't want things to work out.

She was praying that the Trix would show up. Heck, anyone at all! It could be Valtor, or Lord Darkor, and she would've probably grovelled at their feet before kicking their ass and sending them back to the Omega dimension.

But that would only be dealing the so far inevitable.

She groaned. She didn't even know why she was acting like this - she wasn't overreacting as much, yet at the same time, she was. Maybe because it was that she had been in this situation before - except, the guy had been someone she had no idea who. And now, it was the boyfriend of her best friend.

That would be some cause for worry.

After Flora's apparent argument with Helia, the girls had reported that Flora rarely came out of her room, if at all. And she didn't seem to have gotten over it. The last time Helia had tried to call again, a few days after the argument, Flora had broken down on him, half hysterical.

Layla, honestly, had _no_ idea why Flora was acting like this. It was so un-Flora-like. _I mean, c'mon, Flora! You know none of us has a choice in this! We don't even want this. Why can't you be like Nabu? Still supportive of us even though he loves me?_

And then Layla felt guilty for thinking something like this. Though she couldn't help but think it a little in her mind. What was with Flora? Flora was the kind one, the calm one, the sensitive one. Helia had only helped enhance those characteristics. So why was Flora suddenly like this? Did something happen?

Well, besides the fact that Layla was going to marry Helia.

She didn't even WANT to!

Helia wasn't at all her type - he was the calm sensitive one, completely opposite to Layla. No matter what Layla thought the others didn't know about him, they would only work well together officially. If it came to become more personal, everything would go to hell.

Layla closed her eyes and sighed. She was returning to Alfea in about a week's time to finish her studies. And by now, her engagement would be big news. After all, she was one of the Winx, and Helia wasn't exactly inconspicuous either, being Saladin's grandson.

And she would need to face Flora. And Helia.

Dammit.

* * *

The last few days had been chaotic. Layla sighed. She seemed to be doing that an awful lot lately in the week and a half that she had been at Alfea. Though Flora had been, well…kind…over the phone, she had given Layla something resembling the cold shoulder, answering in curt tones. The others girls had tried to make Layla feel welcome again, but it was kind of hard considering that Flora was now against Layla.

Helia had arrived a few days before her, and him being around did nothing to improve Flora's moods, even though he repeatedly visited despite his tight schedule. Both would end up arguing at some point and spout hurtful things to one another, Flora dealing with heartbreak and betrayal, and Helia dealing with stress.

In the end, Helia had stopped coming over, only hanging around whenever the whole group of Specialists and Winx went out. And even _that_ was awkward. Flora and Helia were unstable on these sorts of trips, unpredictable and ready to lash out at moment's notice.

 _Looks like the wedding is taking it's toll on everyone_. Layla thought. She had figured out why Flora had seemed furious at this - she was also slightly mad that Helia hadn't told her about his origins. As well as the fact that Flora was taking one of the more advanced papers with a select few in their classes (which Layla and Tecna were taking too). But they both had the support of their boyfriends. Helia, on the other hand, was far too stressed about everything that was happening on Dorchadas to actually be there to support Flora.

 _Speaking of Dorchadas_ …Layla frowned. A blizzard had hit Dorchadas' capital, and supplies and morale was running low as the workers, King and Queen worked to try and get the minerals from the further land in time to pay Andros to get more supplies.

Layla looked around her. The girls had gone out with the Specialists for some drinks, but Layla had declined the offer - she needed to think, and she needed to be alone to think. She put on her headphones. Music had always helped her relax, and Musa was a great source to find the best songs.

But that thought was quickly dashed when there was a knock on the door. Thinking it might be one of the Winx (though why would they knock?) she opened the door, revealing Helia standing there, looking slightly out of place.

"Helia!" Layla's eyes widened. She had thought he had gone with the Specialists. "Flora's not here." Helia tilted his head.

"I know. I came to talk to you."

Layla jumped up, taking off her headphones. She quickly gestured for him to sit down on the sofa. "What do you want to talk about?"

"You know what I want to talk about." Helia's navy blue eyes pierced hers. "I know that we aren't the closest of people, but I don't want us to constantly be at odds or have tension. Especially with the situation going on."

Layla nodded slowly. "I don't want that either." she confessed quietly. "I don't want the wedding at all."

"You're not the only one." Helia whispered. He was leaning forward now, looking at her mournfully.

Layla swallowed. "I know."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club.

* * *

 **AN: And here's the next chapter! Thanks to heartfulyumi for reviewing!**

* * *

Chapter 4:  
Layla sighed as she scrubbed a hand through her hair. After she and Helia had the talk that they needed to ever since this goddamn wedding was announced, she had felt a huge load off her chest - Helia didn't expect for anything to happen, just hoped that they could still be friends.

She looked at her reflection - she looked horrible. Her revising hadn't gone as well as she had hoped. Flora had helped her, but there was a sort of tension that Layla wished she could diffuse. And soon. But it didn't seem like it was going to happen anytime soon. Her exams were going to be taken in three days. Everyone else's is in two weeks. She didn't know why she needed that much time to prepare for a wedding, but she wasn't going to try and ask. She wished she had time to stop and catch her breath - everything was happening so fast.

During Christmas break, when they had visited Andros, and then about halfway through the third semester, she was called in to discuss and tie up loose ends with the Andros-Dorchadas alliance and trade agreement. And then everything else would happen.

It was so chaotic, and Layla didn't have a hold on exactly what could happen, what would happen. She was helpless to stop this unless she wanted the people of Dorchadas to die, and she couldn't live with herself if that happened. The ministers had written up the agreement perfectly, trapping Helia and Layla in an uncomfortable position.

As if her social life already needed more chaos.

Layla growled, looking around her. She was currently in her room, alone again. She had asked for some time to study alone, and had waved off any help that the Winx had offered, telling them to go out and have fun.

But now she wanted to bury herself in a hole and die.

"Layla?" A familiar yet surprising voice called out to her.

Layla exited the room to the common room, eyes wide as she saw Imogen, dressed neatly in jeans and a dark one-sleeve shirt, walk in. She had to admit she was surprised - she didn't know that Imogen would dress like this, but it suited her, and she didn't look a day over twenty.

"Queen Imogen!"

Imogen waved away the title. "I thought we agreed on just 'Imogen'?"

Layla blushed. "Sorry."

"No need to be, dear."

"What are you doing here?" Layla asked, head tilted. "Not that I mean to offend you."

"It's alright, dear." Imogen smiled. She nodded at the seat behind her. Layla hastily nodded, and then sat down herself. "Well, I was visiting Helia and thought why not see how my future daughter-in-law is doing?"

Layla let out a strained smile at that. "Thank you for the thought."

Imogen leaned back on the couch. "How're you feeling, dear?"

"Better than when I first found out I was engaged to Nabu."

Imogen laughed at that, before she smiled. "Nabu is quite a lovely fellow, isn't he? Very understanding of the whole situation. I talked to him before I met up with Helia."

"Yeah." Layla smiled. "I love him."

The Queen of Dorchadas smiled at that. "That's sweet."

Layla snapped out of it quickly. "I mean, not that I hate Helia, I just-"

Imogen waved her hand dismissively. "That's alright, dear. I believe Helia is feeling the same way."

"What'd he say about me?" Layla asked, curiosity filling her to the brim. She knew what she felt to Helia, she just wanted to know how he felt about her.

Imogen smiled. "Well, I don't know how much I'm supposed to reveal, but he admires you and the fact that you take your role as Princess of Andros very seriously. You show much courage, Layla."

Layla blushed. "He said that once."

Imogen's smile grew. "And now, between the both of us, what do you think of my son?"

Layla shrugged, not really sure. "Well, he's nice for one thing. He'd be my second or third choice of the Specialists to marry, in fact. He takes his role as Prince very seriously - he loves his people a lot, as much as he loves nature. He's very quiet around us, but I get the impression that there's more to him than that."

Imogen laughed. "You certainly have got that right. Helia's so different when he's not at home." Her expression turned thoughtful. "You know, I always thought that the two of you would have been closer had he been more like he is at home around you. He loves sports, much like you. You two could've been good friends instead of friends related because of an in-between person."

Layla tilted her head. "I wasn't aware he was into sports."

Imogen smiled. "He loves nature more, but he would never say no to snowboarding."

"Pity." Layla sighed. "It would've been nicer if he had come with us to our brief vacation at a skiing resort."

"Yes." Imogen laughed. "He told me about that. He was furious with Saladin from stopping him from going."

Layla smiled. It was surprisingly easy to talk to her future mother-in-law. In the back of her head, she wondered where she had suddenly accepted Imogen as her future mother-in-law. It just seemed permanently etched now despite her and Helia wanting to find a way out of this wedding.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard and Imogen stood up. "And that is my cue to leave."

The Winx and Specialists (excluding the glaring exception of Helia) appeared. Imogen smiled as they stopped in shock at her appearance. "Ah. Nabu. It is lovely to see you again." She turned to head to Layla's room, stepping in and closing the door.

"Imogen, that's not-" Layla cut herself off as she ran and opened the door, finding the room completely empty.

"Wait. Who the hell was that?" Riven frowned.

Layla frowned, but did not answer. Nabu looked at his girlfriend, and then spoke up. "That was Helia's mother, Imogen."

"Wait." Bloom stared wide-eyed. "That was Queen Imogen? I almost didn't recognise her."

Layla smiled at her friend. "Neither did I."

"What was she doing here?" Musa asked, looking at Layla, who had plopped back down on the couch.

Layla shrugged. "She had come to talk to Helia, and decided to drop by to talk to me as well." Stella flipped her hair back, like she always did when she was about to make a fashion statement.

"Well, she has a great sense of style. That much I can say."

And everyone burst into laughter at that very 'Stella' statement.

* * *

The Princess of Andros gasped at the tailor tightened her dress. How tiny must her waist appear? This was getting ridiculous. From the winces that her mother and future mother-in-law were showing, they were thinking the same thing. The tailor decided it was enough and then let go, allowing Layla to look at herself in the mirror. She pursed her lips, thinking hard.

Her hair had been artfully styled in a messy low bun with some strands framing her face. She was wearing a simple strapless white wedding gown with a long train at the back. Blue fabric lined the top of her dress and draped down the back, making a sort of pathway down the back of her dress. Delicate white designs lined the blue section of her dress.

Layla grimaced as she looked at herself. She looked beautiful, even she could admit that. But this wasn't the wedding that she wanted to wear the dress for.

She turned around to look at Imogen and her mother. Her mother was looking slightly concerned, but there was pride and joy shining in her eyes, and Layla thought she could even see a hint of some tears. Imogen's expression was unreadable, but there was some delight sketched onto her face.

"It's perfect." Layla admitted after seeing that everyone was waiting for her response.

"You look beautiful, Layla." Niobe smiled sadly as she stepped forward to hug her daughter. Out of the corner of her eye, Layla noticed the tailor silently leave the room.

Imogen smiled as well, before her phone went off. She frowned at it, apologising to Layla and Niobe as she walked out of the room.

Layla wondered what was so important that Imogen had to leave to answer the call - after all, Imogen had ignored almost every phone call during her fitting. Her father peeked his head in. "Knock knock."

Niobe grinned, beckoning to her husband. Teredor gasped when he saw his daughter standing there uncertainly, looking every bit the princess that she was. "You look wonderful, darling."

Layla smiled at her father. He was always very blunt, which could be hurtful at times, but whenever he was honest, it was very touching. "Thank you father."

Teredor smiled. "You remind me so much of your mother during her wedding day." He smiled down at his wife, wrapping an arm around her waist. He sighed. "I do wish that you didn't have to marry Helia, but…" he hesitated. "Layla, I want you to know that I am more proud than I could ever tell you about how you agreed to this."

Layla smiled, feeling tears come to her eyes. Her father had always had trouble expressing his love to his family - Niobe always knew that Teredor loved them, but Layla didn't have the privilege to so often. "I love you, father."

Teredor and Niobe smiled at her. "So do I, darling."

* * *

Layla nibbled the edge of her pen as she looked down at her test. She had scribbled down the answers, and was currently checking them over, but it wasn't easy to focus, especially since her results were going to be given back to her by the end of the day and then she had nothing else to keep her mind off 'The Wedding'. And yes, the capital letters and quotes were completely necessary.

Shaking her head, Layla continued to stare at the exam, hoping that her answers were correct. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please to whatever deity was out there watching over her and her rather crappy luck.

And while the deity was going to do that, she also prayed that they, whoever they were, would stop the wedding somehow.

* * *

Layla beamed at her scores with her friends, who were looking envious at her high marks. "Perfect marks as always!" Bloom sighed longingly. "I wish I could get those marks."

Layla laughed at her redhead friend. "You'll be fine, Bloom."

Flora bit her lip, nervous. "I hope the exams aren't too hard."

Layla jumped, but tried not to show it. It was the first time in a long month that Flora had spoken to her this clearly without any sort of resentment or bitterness in her voice. "It won't be that hard for you, Flo! You're a genius!"

Flora blushed at this, stammering that she wasn't while her friends tried to convince her otherwise. Layla's phone went off, and Layla smiled apologetically to the girls as she turned to answer it.

"Hello?"

" _Hello Layla dear._ "

Layla jumped, and then grinned as she realised who she was talking to. "Hi Imogen."

" _I hope that your results are fine_."

Layla nodded, then remembered the other woman couldn't see it. "Yep!" she frowned. "Why? Did Helia not pass his exams?"

Imogen laughed. " _Of course he did. You know Helia. He's always a bit of an overachiever._ "

"He is?" Layla asked, surprised.

Imogen nodded. " _Well, considering that it is going to be the weekend, I'm asking on behalf of your parents to invite your friends and the boys to play volleyball or swim on the beach tomorrow night, after their visitors have left. You can also have a barbecue_."

Layla's face lit up. "Definitely. I'll have to confirm with the girls, but there's no way they're gonna say no. Did you ask the guys yet?"

" _Mmhm_." Imogen sounded like she was nodding. " _As much as I love you, Layla, I'm afraid that Helia is still number one on my priorities._ "

Layla laughed. "Of course. Will I see you there?" In all honesty, Layla hoped that she would. The older woman had become something of a confidante for her - not that her mother was bad, it was just that Imogen seemed wiser somehow. Oh god, she just called someone else better than her mom. And now she was overreacting. She _really_ needed to get ahold of herself before 'The Wedding'.

Imogen hummed. " _I'm sorry, darling. I need to finish overlooking the recovery of the deposit_."

"Oh right." Layla remembered. "Well, I hope to see you soon."

Imogen laughed. " _Me too, darling. Congratulations on your exam grades once again!_ "

Layla smiled. "Thank you, Imogen."

" _Goodbye, darling!_ " and with that, the Queen of Dorchadas hung up. Layla looked, bemused, at her phone. She looked up at the girls' expectant faces.

"My parents are inviting us and the boys over to Andros tomorrow to have a barbecue and a night at the beach."

A chorus of agreements was cheered.

Before they could blink, Stella was already on the phone with Brandon.

Layla knew she was in for a rough night when she saw Flora disappear into her room.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club.

* * *

 **AN: And here is the next chapter - after soniyamalik444's review, I realised that I need to make something clear. So** **warning, I'm not gonna have this as the stereotypical happy ending with Flora and Helia getting back together. It's just not happening. I'm sorry if that's what people want, but I'm going to try this out and stick with it.**

 **Any flames will be used to make smores since I've never eaten one in my life. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5:  
So far, everything was going great. The Winx and the Specialists had all arrived in one piece with minimal grumbling or arguing, and were now setting up on the beach. Layla didn't dare jinx it though. She tied her hair up as the boys set up the volleyball court.

So far, Helia was steadily avoiding as much contact with Flora and Layla as possible, and vice versa. He treated them the same as he treated everyone else, but it was obvious that he didn't know how to act around them.

Soon enough, they had teams of boys and girls.

And Layla found out that Imogen wasn't joking when she said that Helia was good with sports. When encouraged to (with the girls winning 20-8) he got five service aces before proceeding to actively participate more. He didn't hesitate to dive for balls when necessary, and Layla quickly followed suit - the girls were _so_ not losing to the guys.

After going 4 sets (before Riven started complaining that the barbecue was going to burn), it was a tie, 2-2.

Layla didn't sit very well with that fact.

She got over it as she munched on her dinner. It was really warm and cosy, and she was leaning next to Nabu. Everything was so calming…and then Helia stood up quietly, holding his phone in his hand. He was frowning at it, but Layla didn't think much of it. And then she turned when Helia returned, face ashen.

"Layla."

Layla turned, eyes wide as Helia's tone. She stood up quickly and dusted herself off before joining him out of earshot of the others, who turned and looked confused.

"We're going to have to push the wedding closer."

"What? Why?" Layla asked. "The wedding's in two weeks, isn't that close enough?"

Helia shook his head. "A blizzard just hit our capital, where most of our supplies are being received and organised before being distributed. We need more. And quickly. The blizzard just started winter a month earlier than expected."

* * *

Helia left within the hour on their ship, promising to send someone to bring it back. It was terrifying for Layla, who could only imagine the situation. When everyone gathered around her, looking at her questioningly, she quickly explained the situation to them. Layla didn't miss the fact that Flora turned away when they mentioned the wedding.

"A blizzard hit?" Sky echoed, sounding surprised. "How'd that happen?"

Layla shrugged. "I don't know the details. But their resources dwindled down as people coming to their capital for protection ended up needing more."

"That's terrible." Musa stated. "Have they investigated it?"

Layla shook her head. "Helia thinks it's just natural. Just unlucky that it had to happen now of all times."

"So the wedding's gonna be pushed up?" Bloom asked.

Layla nodded.

"When?"

"We're gonna rehearse it tomorrow and the day after. And then we're having the real thing."

Bloom exhaled. "That's a lot to take in."

Layla nodded, not sure how to respond. She settled on changing the topic. As everyone started laughing, she forced a smile on her face and locked her thoughts away, to be looked upon at night.

* * *

 _Breathe in, breathe out._ Layla chanted mentally. She looked at Helia, who was standing across her with a distracted look in his eye, before focusing back on the priest, who was now finishing.

"And I shall declare you married, you shall kiss, I will name you future king and queen, and then turn around…"

Layla was thankful that her and Helia's parents were there. The wedding was to be held on Andros, of course, so it was expected that her parents were there. But Helia's parents had decided to participate in the rehearsal despite the conditions back home as moral support, and Layla couldn't be more thankful. She and Helia turned to face the empty seats.

"Hold hands." The loathsome advisor ordered.

Layla could feel herself tensing, ready to lash out, but Niobe quickly narrowed her eyes at Layla, and Layla reluctantly took Helia's calloused hand. She noticed Helia was also tense, but didn't comment.

"And raise them!" the advisor called, looking irritated.

The Fairy of Morphix growled threateningly, but Helia quickly raised their hands, and then dropped it. Layla felt herself relax slightly when they stopped holding hands. The advisor wasn't pleased. "You need to hold it for longer! At least 5 seconds!"

Thankfully, Imogen intervened. "I think that we should quickly move on to the dinner should we want everything rehearsed and prepared by today."

There were murmurs of agreement. Layla studiously ignored her friends' gazes, hanging back with Helia as the others exited. Nabu shot her a worried look, but she smiled back reassuringly. Nabu nodded and headed out.

With everyone gone, Layla finally plopped down to the ground. Helia joined her.

"How're you feeling?"

Layla shrugged. "Overwhelmed, I guess."

Helia had an apologetic look on his face. "I'm really sorry, Layla, if I could, I would-"

"It's not your fault." Layla stated firmly. "We can't control what happens naturally. We can only wrangle it down and turn it for the better."

Helia laughed. "That's quite a metaphor."

"I know." Layla looked immensely proud, joining in on the laughter. As they fell silent again, Layla felt more comfortable in the silence than before.

"C'mon." Helia finally stood up. "We should get going before someone wonders where we are."

"Ugh." Layla groaned. She accepted the hand Helia offered her. "Thanks."

As they headed out to join the others, she looked at Helia carefully. Despite this being against their wills, maybe, just maybe, she could turn this for the better.

* * *

The hours ticked by, too quickly for Layla's taste. Despite the sudden push forward for the wedding, many had called and agreed to show up. The stress was taking a toll on Layla's nerves.

Which was why she was sitting in her room, currently flipping through a book without actually reading it.

Her phone rang, and she turned, looking surprised at Helia's number flashing across the screen. She answered it.

"Hey Helia."

" _Hi Layla_." Helia sounded like he was smiling. " _I'm sorry for the sudden call._ "

"It's fine. I wasn't doing anything important."

" _Neither was I._ " Helia said, almost self-consciously. " _You know what, never mind. I'm sorry for calling you_ -"

"It's ok." Layla interrupted hastily. Maybe this was what she needed - to sort out her thoughts with the one who could most relate with her. "I was just thinking at how sudden everything was."

" _Me too_."

"I'm worried…" Layla bit her lip. "About everything. How everything will change afterwards. I mean, the girls can barely have a proper conversation with me before something awkward comes up," mainly Flora, "and I don't know how they'll look at me the night after our…wedding." the word left a sour taste in her mouth.

Helia sighed. " _I know. Nabu is one of my best friends, and he treats me the same as always. I won't ever be able to look him in the eye anymore. And with the news out, everyone is staring at me with either disgust or confusion. I don't like going out of my room anymore._ "

Layla leaned back on her bed. She didn't have as hard a problem, but it must be hard for Helia, who preferred to stay in the shadows rather than be in the spotlight. "I'm sorry."

" _It's not your fault."_ Helia said.

"It might as well be. I represent my dimension. And that stupid advisor is behind all of this. Mark my words, by the end of this, I'll have broken his nose."

Helia laughed. " _Yes. I would appreciate it if you could put in a punch for me._ "

"Tell me how hard and I'll do it." Layla was half-serious.

Helia laughed again. " _Well, I guess it won't be that bad in the future…I mean, we still have our parents, and we're still friends, right_?"

"Yeah." Layla nodded confidently. "We'll always be friends first."

" _And if we can find something to get out of this after, I'll be the first to act on it_."

Layla smiled. "That's sweet. You and Flora make sure a lovely couple."

There was a pause.

"Helia?"

" _Actually, Layla_ …" Helia trailed off. " _I'm not so sure I want to get back together with Flora if that happens_."

"What?!" Layla nearly fell off her bed in surprise.

" _I mean, we've both made our peace with it. And with her reactions now…I just feel like we're never on the same page now, and that while the time we've dated is one of the happiest times I've had in my life, that phase is over…I just want something else. I don't know._ " Helia sounded uncertain. " _I just…I'm tired of everything, of all the drama_."

Layla leaned back and began to outline random shapes on the cover of her book. "Well," she chose her words carefully. "I'd say, go with what you think, Helia. But, should that happen, where we both get out of the marriage, at least make sure that Flora is aware of that."

Helia sighed again. " _I'll try my best._ "

"You'd better. Cause ex-husband or not, I'll still pummel you for hurting my best friend."

Layla sensed Helia smile. " _Naturally. Thank you, Layla_."

"What for?" Layla asked, bemused. "If anything, you've helped me get a load off my chest."

" _For your advice_." Helia definitely sounded like he was smiling. " _I've done the same thing, in case you haven't noticed. Better than any therapist I have ever met_."

"I should start charging for the therapy, shouldn't I?"

" _Yes, you would make a wonderful therapist._ "

"Hmm…that would be a nice title…Layla, Princess of Andros, Fairy of Morphix, Guardian of the Magical Dimension and Therapist extraordinaire."

Helia and Layla laughed. " _So modest._ "

"It's one of my greatest charms." Layla smiled. There was a knock on her bedroom door, and she looked up. Her mother poked her head in, pointing outside once she saw Layla was on the phone. "Well, I hate to hang up, but my mom's calling."

" _Of course. Tell her I said hello_."

"Will do. Bye Helia!"

" _Bye Layla_."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club.

* * *

 **AN: And here's the next chapter! As for romances (hopefully without spoiling the story too much), Layla and Helia ARE going to stay together. Not sure if they're ever going to 'love' each other, but there'll be a certain amount of strong friendship and mutual respect, so that could play into their relationship.**

 **And HUGE thanks to Rockmantick and puppylove554 for reviewing!**

* * *

Chapter 6:  
At last the big day came. People, important people and people that the two were personally familiar with, came all over from the Magical Dimension to witness this event.

Truth be told, Layla was having a mini-meltdown in her room, while the girls (excluding Flora, who had disappeared off to somewhere), her mother and Imogen helped her get ready. "Oh god, what if something happens?"

"Everything will be fine, Layla." Bloom assured her. "We took care of everything."

"I can't do this." Layla groaned.

"Yes, you can." Niobe nodded. "Because you are the strongest woman I know and you love your people."

"They're not my people yet."

"Layla." Niobe reprimanded.

"Oh relax." Imogen intervened calmly. "Now is not the time to be starting arguments. Everything will go fine. If there's anything that goes wrong, we will take care of it. Alright?"

Both nodded.

"Sorry mom." Layla murmured.

"It's fine, sweetheart." Niobe whispered. She arranged Layla's veil. "There. You look absolutely breathtaking."

"That is an understatement." Imogen smiled.

"You look like a total knockout!" Stella squealed.

Layla laughed at the compliments, blushing. If only Nabu was the one waiting for her at the altar, the day would be perfect.

"Now that you are ready," Imogen looked at the clock. "I need to make sure my son is not melting down either. From what I hear, the boys aren't the best people to have supporting him at this time. And neither is my husband."

The girls laughed in unison as Imogen exited.

Teredor entered, and he stopped upon seeing his daughter. "Layla…you look beautiful."

Layla smiled at her father. "Thanks, dad."

Teredor walked to her, stroking her cheek. "Whether or not you want to, Helia is the luckiest man in the world today."

Layla laughed, waving off Teredor's hand. "Dad. Really?"

There was a knock on the door, and Adin poked his head in. "Can I be of any assistance here with collecting anything?"

Niobe regarded him with amusement. "Were you not with Helia?"

"I was," Adin laughed. "But my wife chased me and his friends out after one of them managed to make Helia meltdown near-completely. It was quite terrifying, to be honest."

The girls laughed again. Niobe shook her head at him. "My goodness. You boys."

Adin smiled. "I try. Should I head to invite the earlier guests in?"

"Go on." Niobe nodded. "I will join you in a minute."

Adin nodded. "Alright."

* * *

The girls left a few minutes before it was time to begin the ceremony. Imogen had slipped into the room quickly a few seconds before, and was now helping Niobe finish the last minute fussing.

There was another knock on the door. Layla frowned, turning to the door. She wondered who it was. "Come in!" she called.

A brunette head poked in, bright green eyes looking anxious. Layla's eyes widened as she hastily stood up. "Flora!"

Said fairy blushed nervously, playing with the hem of her skirt. Layla noted with pleasure that Flora was wearing the bridesmaid dress that Stella had designed, and she felt her heart lift with hope. Flora cleared her throat. "You look beautiful, Layla."

Honestly, Layla was sort of getting sick of the word 'beautiful'. Everyone was saying it. At first, it had a wonderful meaning, but then as more and more people called her that more and more often, she had started getting annoyed. But she felt bad for thinking this way and smiled brightly at Flora.

"Thank you, Flora."

Flora stepped fully into the room, closing the door behind her. "I want to talk." she raised a hand as Layla opened her mouth. "I know that neither you or Helia had planned this intentionally or with any sort of malice. I-I've been thinking, and I realised that Helia is doing something not for himself, but for his planet. It was selfish of me to ever try and accuse him of doing this for his own personal gains."

Flora swallowed as tears welled up in her eyes. "You two are my best friends, and-" Flora choked. "And, I don't want to lose the two of you just because of some trade agreement. You two are the people I depend on the most. I don't expect you to forgive my behaviour, but I'm here to say sorry anyways, because I-I just-I just don't want to lose you two."

By now, Flora was crying helplessly. Layla immediately leapt forward, wrapping her best friend in a tight hug. "I'm sorry, Flora." Layla whispered. "If I could put you in this dress and have you walk up the aisle instead, I would. But I can't."

"I know."

And then, almost on cue, her friends piled into the room, joining in on a group hug. Layla ignored the fact that she thought they were already at the hall, but closed her eyes, finally allowing herself to cry.

And that was how Layla spent her last remaining ten minutes as a free woman - wrapped up in a hug with the people that she loved most in the world.

* * *

Layla looked up at her father. He was still taller than her, she noted absently. He offered her his arm, and Layla took it, hoping that she didn't seem anxious. She failed.

"Are you alright, Layla?"

Layla wanted to scream. No, she wasn't. She was getting married to a guy who was supposed to be marrying her best friend but now apparently doesn't want to. But she only nodded, letting out a shaky smile. "I'm fine, father."

Her father smiled proudly at her, and Layla felt for a moment that she could go through this wedding as long as her father would keep on looking at her like that. But her skin crawled from the lead advisor's words: _You two need to consummate your marriage._ Would her father and her friends keep on looking at her with love and pride when she knew that she would have to do the deed with Helia?

She mentally slapped herself. _Of course they would. They were her best friends, there to support her until the end of time and magic._

Looking forward, Layla gathered up her courage. She nodded, still looking ahead. Her father took the signal, and walked them forward before Layla lost her nerve, turned, and fled.

They entered the hall. It was just as amazing as Layla remembered, with a dramatic flair that screamed Stella, but an elegance and classiness that she knew belonged to her mother and Imogen. It was crowded with people from all over the magical dimensions, including Bloom's parents, Stella's parents, Sky's parents and a lot more. Helia was standing at the other end of the aisle, watching her with unreadable eyes.

Imogen was at the piano, playing the song that Layla was walking forward to. Layla's eyes widened. She had thought that someone else would be playing it, but apparently, Imogen was. Imogen smiled and winked at her before she reached the crescendo of the song.

The Specialists stood on Helia's left, while the Winx were gathered on his right, a few spaces away to allow Layla place to stand. Nabu gave her a quick smile. Layla felt so lucky to have him, and her friends, here right now. She tried not to gape at the fact that Helia's hair was now cut short, wondering when he had time to do that.

She took her time, walking forward.

Her father let go of her arm, and then turned to join his wife. Layla swallowed, and walked the last few steps until she reached the aisle, standing beside Helia. Everyone sat down. The priest opened his book.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here together in the face of this company, to join together this man and woman in holy Matrimony. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace."

 _Come on, come on._ Layla chanted in her mind. Let someone, _anyone_ , come and interrupt their wedding. Anyone at all. Anyone come and interrupt this wedding, and she'll probably grovel at their feet.

But no one came.

Layla looked at Helia, trying extremely hard not to cry. It was so easy to cry or just run away now - except that her homeworld, and his, would be in great jeopardy. Helia's eyes carried the same conflict, except that it was better hidden than her's. She looked at the guys - they were looking on sadly. Layla didn't dare look behind her to see Flora's face - although they had made up, Layla was practically betraying Flora by marrying her boyfriend.

The priest was still talking, but Layla was now blocking him out. Her parents were sitting in the front row - they looked slightly concerned at her expression, but sat tall and proud. The same could be said for Helia's parents, except for the fact that they looked extremely pale.

Layla tuned in again when she heard the priest speak. "Do you, Layla, Princess of Andros, take Prince Helia to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Layla looked at Helia, and could almost see him pleading with his eyes to rebel. Layla was praying for anything now - the Trix, Valtor, anyone to save her. They could ruin this whole thing and Layla would run away without them. But she couldn't. She had to put her people in front of her own needs. "I do." she whispered, barely audible.

The priest nodded and turned to Helia, asking him the same question. Helia merely nodded - he didn't say a word. When the ring-bearer, Flora's little sister Miele, gave them the rings, Layla really wanted to burst into tears. This would mean that it was permanent.

Helia reached out silently and took the ring before looking at Layla. Layla offered him her hand, and he slid the ring on. It was only when Layla was putting the ring on his finger that she realised that Helia was shaking.

The priest spoke again. "Then I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Layla looked at Helia and tilted her head up. Helia pressed his lips to hers - long enough that it wasn't just a peck - just the bare minimum. They broke apart.

Helia looked at Layla, offering a pale hand. Layla looked at the hand. She knew exactly what to do from their rehearsals. If she turned into her fairy form, would she be able to make it to the door in time and get out? The girls wouldn't stop her, that was for certain.

Layla hesitated, then placed her hand into his. Both of them turned around and raised their joined hands. While cheers rang out for them, along with applause, smiles and laughs, both of their faces remained stoic. Layla could feel a tear trickling down her cheek, but she didn't wipe it away, only looking straight ahead and wondering what she had just done.

* * *

Layla sighed as the final guest walked into the dining hall. It was exhausting enough with her and Helia by the door, welcoming and thanking each guest despite how obnoxious they were.

"You alright?" Helia asked.

"Can't believe that this is happening."

"You aren't the only one." Helia smiled. He looked around. "I think that was the last one. C'mon."

Layla returned the smile weakly before accepting his hand and walking into the dining hall, and took a seat next to her father. Helia sat to her left, next to his father and mother. She talked quietly with her father and mother, before there was the sound of a spoon hitting the glass.

She turned, grinning as she saw Nabu standing up, smiling at the both of them broadly as he began his best man's speech.

* * *

The Princess of Andros was sure she clapped the hardest at the end of the speech. She was grinning broadly as she turned to Helia to see the same smile on his face. There were some people crying, but she ignored them. That speech sure was something.

Everyone turned to their food as it was served and began eating.

Despite having reservations about the wedding, Layla couldn't help but admit that the food was beyond this dimension. It was so good, melting in her mouth at just the right time. She heard a chuckle to her left, and turned, seeing Helia look amused at her expression. She stuck her tongue out at him, etiquette be damned, and turned back to her food.

Dinner went off without a hitch.

* * *

The dance was one of the hardest things she had ever done. Layla loved dancing, of course she did, but it didn't feel right to share her first dance with Helia. Helia was a rather adequate dancer, but he seemed distracted for some reason.

After the first dance, the guests started to dance together. Layla excused herself to get a drink, and had to stop and greet many more guests, accepting their congratulations while smiling until she felt like her cheeks were going to burst. It was annoying, to say the least. Couldn't she get a drink without someone stopping her every so often?!

Eventually, she got her drink and headed to find either the Winx or the Specialists - she wasn't fussy. She found Imogen instead. Imogen was dressed in a stunning long-sleeved gown, with her hair neatly pinned up. "Imogen!"

Imogen turned, smiling at her daughter-in-law. "Hello Layla."

Layla grinned at her.

"How did you find the wedding?" Imogen asked.

"Not that bad."

After dinner, the guests trickled out quickly. Layla couldn't help but feel thankful they left so quickly - after all, she needed to consummate her marriage with Helia, and she needed some time to have another meltdown. Imogen seemed to sense their unease, as she quickly ushered away the others, dragging Riven by his hair when he wouldn't shut up. Shouting after them, Layla promised to meet them for lunch the next day.

Layla laughed at that, and then allowed Helia to lead her to…their bedroom. Wow, that was weird to say. She looked at him, and he looked at her. Layla cleared her throat. "Well, I'm going to go shower."

Helia nodded. "Go ahead. I'll use the one next door."

Layla smiled at him weakly before gathering her clothes which were already in the closet. She turned and went into the bathroom. She took off her dress, letting it crumple to the ground. She stepped out of it and went inside the shower. She turned the water on hot and closed her eyes.

* * *

Layla looked at her reflection in the still foggy mirror. It was expected of them tonight to consummate their marriage, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She had finished drying her hair, and knew that Helia was already outside. She knew that she was trying to buy herself more time. She ran a hand through her hair and looked at her clothes. What she normally wore - a fitted shirt and sweatpants.

Deciding she couldn't stay in there anymore, she walked out of the bathroom. Helia was standing near the window, looking out. His now short dark blue hair hung over his eyes. Layla joined Helia at the window despite her instincts telling her to run. It was a beautiful night. Too bad this had to ruin it.

Layla turned to Helia, noticing the blank look in his eye.

"Are you ok?"

Layla mentally slapped herself. It was the stupidest question to ask him.

Helia shrugged.

There was a temporary silence before Layla spoke. "What now?"

Helia looked at her. "Do you want to-" Both of them knew what he was talking about.

Layla tilted her head up, much like she had at the wedding. Helia pressed his lips to hers, more firmly this time. Layla allowed her eyes to close as she shut out thoughts about her best friends - if she did, she wouldn't be able to get through this.

She wrapped her arms around Helia's neck, and his hands moved to her hips. As they made their way to the bed, Layla only had one thought.

 _Forgive me._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club.

* * *

 **AN: Wow. My god, thank you guys for the reviews - those honest-to-god made my day! Hope that this chapter doesn't disappoint. I might be going a bit fast, but that's generally what TV shows are like - you finish one episode and it ends on a gigantic issue that'll get prodded at and solved in the next one, and the cycle goes on and on. I'm rambling now.**

 **HUGE thanks to Crystal-Voices, WinxClub63, Rockmantick and heartfulyumi for reviewing! :)**

* * *

Chapter 7:  
Layla yawned as she awoke, and her eyes instantly widened as she noticed her current position. She was pressed up against Helia, who was still asleep. Layla looked at the contrast of their skin - it drew itself to her, for some reason. Helia's flawless pale skin sharply contrasted Layla's dark smooth skin. Her curves were balanced out with the sharpness of his lines.

Actually, she mused, it wasn't as bad as she had thought it was being married to Helia - though it was only the first day. Granted, it was not her dream guy, but at least both respected their boundaries, and both were friends with one another. It was more awkward considering that he had been dating her best friend, but it could've been worse - it could've been Sky (who Layla supposed was okay, but she feared Bloom's reaction more than Flora), Timmy ( _definitely_ not), Brandon (Stella would've _killed_ her), or, god forbid, _Riven_.

As if sensing her thoughts, navy blue eyes opened to meet hers. "Good morning."

Layla smiled. "Good morning."

Helia sat up, stretching as he turned to the side, turning on his phone. He clicked through a few things and then yawned. "We have to meet the politicians for breakfast, and then we can go out for lunch with the others."

Layla nodded as she ran a hand through her hair. "My god, what time is it?"

"Nearly nine. We have an hour to get ready." Helia stretched. "Do you mind if I shower first?"

"Go ahead." Layla nodded. She turned to her own phone as Helia got out of the bed. It was strange, to be honest, this domestic feeling between the both of them. She sighed, leaning back and wondering if the girls would call her.

As if on cue, her phone rang just as she finished her line of thought, and she picked it up. "Hello?"

" _Hey Layla_!" the girls chorused.

"Hey girls!" Layla grinned.

" _So_?" Stella asked immediately.

"So…?" Layla asked, confused.

" _How's it like being married to Helia_?" Distant shouts of ' _Stella_!' were heard.

Layla frowned. "Stella, it was only one night."

" _Give us all the details_!" Stella squealed, only for more muffled shouts. Layla's face turned bright red, and she felt tongue-tied at the question. Even more so when she realised that she still didn't have any clothes on under the blanket.

" _But in all seriousness, Layla_ ," Musa piped up. " _If he does anything to you, tell us and we'll be over there to beat him up._ "

The door opened and Helia walked back into the room. Layla smiled briefly at him. He tilted his head at her, reminding Layla of a puppy for some strange reason. "Who're you talking to?"

"The girls." Layla answered.

" _Who're you talking to_?" Stella demanded at the same time Layla replied.

Layla turned back to the phone. "Helia."

" _Oh_." Stella sounded surprised, but that didn't last. " _HI HELIA_!" Layla gasped and pulled the phone away from her ear. Stella continued on as if she hadn't made Layla half deaf. " _If he didn't hear that, tell him we said hi_."

"Why don't you tell him yourself?" she handed the phone to Helia, who frowned at it and then hesitantly answered it.

"Hello?"

Layla didn't hear anything that the girls said, but Helia's face turned confused about five second into the call. He nodded slowly, and then there was more prattling before Helia nodded again. "Ok…?"

Then he handed the phone back to her.

Layla said goodbye to the girls before hanging up. She then turned to Helia, who was already dressed casually. "I'm sorry if the girls said anything."

Helia laughed. "Don't worry. I've dealt with worse."

Layla raised an eyebrow but changed the subject. "How much time do we have left?"

Helia glanced at his phone. "You have half an hour to prepare yourself."

Layla's eyes widened as she grabbed her clothes and all but sprinted to the bathroom. She turned back briefly, noticing that Helia was turned away from her. Thank god that he was that gentleman-ly.

Quickly, Layla took a hot shower before rushing out. Helia was waiting for her, wedding ring already on. Layla felt like a cold bucket of water was splashed onto her, but she slid on the ring from where it had been resting on the side-table. All this was real. He offered her his arm.

Layla straightened up. Her hair was mostly dry, thank goodness. She accepted the arm and both walked to the dining room. "So, where are we meeting for lunch?"

Helia looked at his phone. "Well, the Specialists are arranging for us to meet at the White Horse. You alright with that?"

"Sure."

The Prince of Dorchadas smiled. "That's good. I'm going to go to the library for a while after breakfast."

Layla wondered why he wanted to go to the library for, but didn't ask. "Where do you want us to meet?"

"Where we always land? We can leave at around 11:30 and make it back to the White Horse in time for lunch."

Layla nodded.

They reached the doors, where they went in. Their parents were already waiting, with some important characters from the Magical Dimension - Ms. Faragonda and Saladin were two of them. They nodded at the couple, who merely returned a smile before sitting next to each other at Adin's other side. As father of the groom, he had more power, and thus was seated at the head of the table. Layla smiled at Helia as he waited for her to sit down, not helping her though. Most would find it rude, but only those who knew Layla would know that she would've hated to have been treated like some damsel in distress.

Layla quickly participated in small talk, laughing and smiling at the right times but not fully paying attention. She couldn't even remember what she ate when she finished. She left as soon as it was polite to, a few minutes after Helia excused himself.

She decided to head to her…her and Helia's room to sort out her things. Despite the marriage, she still had to return to Alfea for her Senior year. There might be some things that she wanted to bring back to Alfea.

The room was strangely big and bright with the sunlight spilling in. She took out a small suitcase, and dumped some extra clothes in it. She looked around, but couldn't find anything else to bring. Smiling, she closed the suitcase and looked at the time. It was 11:15. She could make it in time to the landing area after saying goodbye to her parents.

Walking amongst the servants was weird, for some reason, but she quickly found her parents, and said goodbye to them. She realised she forgot to ask Helia if they were going to stay at Alfea and Red Fountain or return back to Andros. Ah well…she soon arrived at the landing area. Helia was already there, carrying a bag full of books.

"You just finished high school. Why do you need so many books for?" Layla joked as she approached.

Helia smiled at her nervously. "Something personal I need to research."

Layla shrugged. "Ready to go?"

Helia nodded. They boarded the ship, and Helia took off. Layla looked at Helia. "Did you talk to your parents?"

Helia nodded again.

Layla could tell that Helia wasn't in the mood to talk, but she needed to ask one last question. "Are we going to stay at Alfea and Red Fountain or return to Andros after?"

Helia bit his lip. "You can choose. I'll take you back. Either way, I need to return to Dorchadas with my parents. Now that the supplies are coming in, I need to help them coordinate the distribution."

"Ok." Layla nodded.

And they remained in silence for the remaining 20 minutes.

* * *

Layla fidgeted nervously at her seat. Helia was sitting across her, sketching something behind her, both waiting for their friends to show up. It was now 30 minutes past 12, and she was wondering if Helia got the details wrong, or if her friends were purposefully doing this. She quickly shook off the thought. No, her friends wouldn't do such a thing.

Just as she was about to start panicking, the bell rang, and the Winx and Specialists trooped into the cafe. Layla grinned, temporarily forgetting her condition, and waved at them. They responded, smiling as well.

"Sorry we're late!" Bloom smiled apologetically. "Stella couldn't decide on what to wear."

"And Riven somehow got drunk last night and was completely hung over." Sky added. Indeed, the magenta-haired Specialists wasn't looking too good, and was wearing a pair of sunglasses.

"It's fine." Layla smiled at them.

"Did you guys order yet?"

"No, we were waiting for you guys."

"Thanks!" Musa grinned at her best friend before opening the menu. "Wow, they added a lot of things to the menu."

"Mmhm." Bloom agreed as she opened her own menu.

The food and drinks were quickly decided and ordered. Afterwards, they quickly settled down, starting to talk among themselves. The Specialists were talking in small groups, while Layla was talking to all five of the Winx.

"How're the exam revisions?" Layla asked.

Bloom slumped downwards. "God, I think I might fail the exams. I didn't understand anything that we revised in class today."

Layla laughed, patting her friend's shoulder. "You'll live, Bloom. Besides, you have two geniuses to help you!"

"Plus one that already passed with flying colours." Musa teased.

The girls laughed, and Layla felt more comfortable than she had in days. Flora was bright and lively with all of them, and it felt great to finally feel like she was on her feet again.

* * *

It only took for a few days for everything to go downhill. Layla had decided to return to Andros that weekend to spend more time with her family considering that she was already done with the exams, and had virtually nothing to do unless she wanted to start the next year's content early.

She was, of course, staying in the room she shared with Helia, who had arrived a few days ago for some reason. Stacks of books were everywhere, and Layla dared not touch them in case she disrupted some sort of system that Helia had going. But the titles of the books didn't reassure her - they were about poisons, illnesses, disease, and cures for them, both magical and non-magical.

Eventually, she managed to corner Helia to ask him what was wrong.

And that answer haunted her ever since. Helia looked dead as he told her what happened. His mother had come down with a serious illness that couldn't be cured. Doctors from all over had come, but none had an answer as to how and where the illness came from. According the the doctors, Imogen wouldn't last the year.

Layla was horrified, and had spent that night curled up next to Helia, giving him a shoulder to cry into as she herself raced through her memory to find any sort of cure that could help Imogen.

Eventually, she decided that she would call Bloom that morning - Bloom spent a large amount of time in the library, surely she must've come across a cure…right?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club.

* * *

 **AN: Alright, so starting to lose some inspiration for this. I'm probably going to wrap this up quickly, and turn my focus to 'more than just one mistake', another Winx fanfic rarepair.** ** **I think there's only going to be four more chapters...maybe less. Depends. I apologise if everything isn't as detailed as before, but I'm trying to finish this before I just leave it unfinished.****

 **If anyone has any ideas, I'll be open to them :) In reply to hope williams' review: Well, I know that (canon) but I just wanted to try this out, as Layla is Flora's best friend and Helia is Flora's boyfriend. Besides, Sky almost got together with Diaspro, and people say that Sky and Bloom belong together. As for him being from Linphea/Lynphea it's entirely possible for people from different realms to meet with other people - Helia's grandfather is well-known and consequently well-connected, so it's likely that Helia met Krystal when on a visit to Lynphea.**

 **Big thanks to WinxClub63, AlexisPeaney, Astoria Chang, hope williams and Dayz for reviewing! Your reviews made me smile so much XD  
**

* * *

Chapter 8:  
As soon as she heard what was happening, Bloom had immediately swore herself to secrecy and promised to look through every book in the library if necessary. The redhead had taken a surprising shine to the Queen of Dorchadas, and didn't want to see her dead.

Once that was over, Layla spent her remaining time scouring the many books that Helia had acquired, circling any possible cures.

As the holidays passed surprisingly quickly in that way only time could, Layla spent more time hunched over a book in her and Helia's room (wow, that was weird to say) while Helia spent most of his days in the library, pouring through book after book, even if they held the slightest chance of a cure.

Layla didn't say anything to the other guys or Winx. Since they didn't know what happened, she presumed that Helia wanted to keep it under wraps for now, and obligingly did so. Despite them being married and having to share a bed, as the days passed, Layla felt less and less like the marriage was genuine. She and Helia only shared the bed to sleep, but Helia spent most of his time dozing in the library before continuing his research.

The Princess of Andros wouldn't deny that she wasn't starting to take a shine to Helia, maybe even a tad bit romantically, but she kept her head focused and firmly on her shoulders. She needed to find something that could help.

A week before the final school year started for Layla, her parents and in-laws decided to have a dinner together - just the six of them. Layla couldn't help but worry how awkward it might be - she hadn't seen Imogen ever since Helia had told her of his mother's condition.

As it turned out, she didn't need to worry. Imogen, while pale and probably thinner than usual, kept the image of a lively lady, thrilled beyond measure that Layla was now her daughter-in-law. Layla couldn't help but notice the worried looks that Adin and Helia shot Imogen every so often, but quickly learnt to cover for them should one of them be caught staring.

The grateful look Helia gave her every time made it worth it.

Eventually, things drifted off to the more political side of things, and Layla started to block them out, starting her own little conversation with Helia quietly. "Did you find anything?"

Helia shook his head dejected. "Not really. I found some spells, but they need to be altered specifically for my mother. I sent them to my grandfather, to see if he can work them out."

"Send some over to me. I'll have Bloom check them out as well."

Helia shot her a warm smile. "Thanks, Layla. It means a lot to me."

Layla returned the smile, before leaning back contemplatively. "You know, it would be so much easier if you had magic."

"Hm?" Helia asked, startled at the sudden change of subjects.

"I was just thinking. Between Saladin and your mother, you should be able to have a large amount of magic. I mean, you can't be a fairy, but Saladin has magic. So does Nabu. So why don't you?"

Helia shrugged, opening another book. "Not too sure. I think it might have skipped generations when it came to me."

"That's unlucky." Layla frowned. "I'm pretty sure that your research would go along a lot faster if you have magic."

Helia smiled at that. "But I might miss the smaller details - the ones that can help me in making a cure instead of just using spells around made or found."

"Fair enough." Layla shrugged. "But I still find it odd that you have no magic whatsoever."

"Not going to drop that, are you?" Helia asked in amusement.

"No." Layla shook her head. "Now that I think of it, I'm actually serious. Does your grandparents, other than Saladin, have any magic?"

"I'm fairly certain that my paternal grandmother had magic." Helia said, leaning back and briefly forgetting his food. "I don't think my paternal grandfather did. Saladin has magic, you know that…I'm not too sure about my maternal grandmother though. She died when I was younger and my family doesn't like talking about what happened."

Layla frowned. "You don't find it odd?"

Helia sighed. "I've accepted I don't have magic, Layla. I've coped very well without it. Having it…it'll probably blow what I have to pieces. If fate decided for me not to have magic, who am I to tell fate where it's supposed to go?"

"I just wondered." Layla said, shrugging. "You might be right, after all. Your father doesn't have magic, after all."

"Exactly." Helia nodded. "Maybe it's a good thing I don't have magic…look what happened to my grandfather."

"I know, but I don't like the idea that you don't have magic just because of something like that." Layla mused. "What if we asked your mother?"

Helia frowned. "You don't have-"

"Ask me what?" Imogen interrupted smoothly.

Layla smiled at her. "We, well, I, was just wondering why Helia didn't have magic."

Imogen's eyebrows raised. Adin looked slightly alarmed at this.

"I mean," Layla continued, "You have magic, Saladin has magic, his paternal grandparents have magic…"

"It could just be a skip generations thing." Imogen said nonchalantly.

If Layla hadn't been staring at her parent-in-laws hard, she wouldn't have noticed the slight tension in their shoulders, the nervous glint in their eyes. That was odd. Why on Andros would the two have to hide Helia's lack of magic? They surely weren't ashamed of him, that much was clear.

 _Why then_ …?

Layla looked down into her meal before smiling as she looked up. "Yeah…that's what Helia and I figured."

* * *

The next few weeks were better. Layla had found a spell that, if manipulated and altered, could probably be something that could cure Imogen. It was a long shot, but by now, she and Helia were grasping at straws. It was something, and so she sent it to Bloom, who promised to hand it over to Saladin via Sky when they next met.

Layla looked at the calendar hanging on her wall. It had been approximately two weeks since Helia had told her about Imogen.

It was the end of June and beginning of July. If Imogen wasn't going to survive the year…she'd be dead in less than five months. Layla shuddered at the thought, looking up from her desk as Helia entered. The tall boy had been putting off his university offers to focus on his research despite what Imogen said.

Honestly, the Princess of Andros was starting to worry. Helia had spent countless days and nights hunched over books, be they at Andros or back at Nyx. She remembered less than a few nights ago, when Imogen had suffered a severe coughing fit and had been sent to hospital. Adin had accompanied her, but they had made Helia stay behind.

Layla had entered her room to find Helia sitting on their bed and staring out rather blankly. After finding out what happened, both of them spent the rest of the night talking together. The next morning, Adin woke them up to deliver the relieving news that while Imogen was fine, she was now going to be bedridden. Whatever illness it was, it had proved that it could strike quickly and at any time. Given the Queen of Dorchadas' love of wandering on her own, it was dangerous to let her go alone, where no one would know where she was or how long she was going to be.

Right now, Helia was back at Red Fountain, talking to Saladin. Layla had no idea what about, but it wasn't exactly in her nature to pry so she left it alone.

She stood up and walked out. She needed some air. Or maybe talk to the girls. It had been quite a few days since she had talked with any one of them.

As if reading her mind, her phone buzzed, and she flicked it open, delighted to see a message asking her to join them in a group chat. She immediately accepted, and quickly made her way to a quiet alcove in the gardens. The girls' smiling faces banished her fears at once.

"Hey girls!"

" _Hey Layla_!" They chirped back.

" _How's Andros_?" Bloom asked brightly.

"Great!" Layla beamed. "Weather's been very nice for the last few days…wish you girls could come here. We could have another barbecue or something."

" _That sounds really nice right now_." Musa grinned. " _Be careful - we might take you up on that offer._ "

"I'd be more than happy to let you." Layla returned the grin.

" _How's Helia_?" Flora asked eagerly, eyes lighting up.

Layla smiled, glad her friend now had no reservations about talking about Helia around them. "He's…doing fairly well, I think." Considering his mother might die. "He went back to Red Fountain to talk to Saladin, I think."

Stella nodded. " _Brandon told me he saw Helia heading to Saladin's office_."

" _Oh_." Flora look crestfallen. " _He didn't tell me_."

Layla's mind raced to cover for Helia without blowing his secret out to the open. "I'm sure it must've slipped his mind, Flo. He seemed busy with paperwork and Dorchadas last I saw him."

" _That's right_." Bloom quickly caught on. " _Sky's also really busy with Eraklyon now that he's graduated. Helia must be going through the same thing_."

Layla smiled as Flora looked more hopeful. " _That must be it_."

" _So_ …?" Stella asked Layla.

"What?" Layla frowned in confusion.

" _How's being married to Helia like now_?" Stella asked. " _Tell Flora how it's like_."

" _Stella_!" The other girls scolded her, while Flora blushed a bright red. Layla laughed.

"If it were you, Flora, probably a dream. But we're both busy with things, Helia needs to help out with the trade and we still have Senior year next year. So probably not what you girls thought."

" _But still. You guys slept together in the same bed. Does he steal the blankets or something_?"

Layla laughed at the sheer absurdity of the statement. Helia was the last person to do that. "Not really. Besides, he's always already up when I get up. We're just sleeping in the same bed, Stell. Get your head out of the gutter."

Stella grinned coyly. " _Everyone says that_."

To almost everyone's surprise, Flora giggled at that. She looked at Layla. " _Well, tell him to call more often_."

"I will, you can be sure about that." Layla grinned. "Even if I have to wrestle him down and force him to talk to you."

Flora smiled. Layla looked up as her mother knocked, poking her head in. She beckoned to Layla. Layla looked at her phone. "Sorry girls, but I need to go now. Talk to you guys later?"

" _You'd better_." Musa warned, a joking grin on her face.

Layla laughed, before hanging up. "Mom?"

"Layla." Niobe smiled at her, something nervous in her movements. "Sweetheart…Imogen wants to talk to you."

Layla immediately straightened up. "Now?"

"Yes." Niobe nodded. "Before visiting hours are over. She said it was urgent."

"I'll get going then." Layla stood up, pulling her hair back in a ponytail and hoping she looked acceptable. "Where is she?"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club.

* * *

 **AN: Next chapter! Oh, and forgot to mention, this idea about Helia's magic and the story behind it is actually borrowed from Master of Mirrors, a book in the Magic Repair Shop series. I recommend you read it...it's really good.  
**

 **To Astoria Chang: well, the answer's going to be in this chapter!**

 **To AlexisPeaney: Trust me, I'm praying that I don't mess this up.**

 **Huge thanks to Astoria Chang, AlexisPeaney and TheRideOfTheValkyries! :)**

* * *

Chapter 9:  
Layla knocked cautiously, hoping she looked presentable. "Hello?"

"Ah, Layla." The voice from inside said. "Come in."

Layla walked in, seeing Imogen lying on the bed, half covered with the blankets. A cup of tea sat next to her, as well as a half-opened book. Imogen looked surprisingly well despite the illness. Her long dark blue hair was tied in a loose ponytail that eerily resembled how Helia originally had his hair. Imogen's pale skin only highlighted the dark circles under her eyes, and her fingers seemed fragile - easy to snap.

"My mother said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes." Imogen smiled, patting the seat beside her bed. "Come, sit."

Layla sat down gingerly. "How are you doing?"

"Fairly well." Imogen smiled, though it turned sad. "Unfortunately, I can't say the same about my husband or my son."

"They love you very much."

"I know." Imogen sighed. As if the thought made her undeniably sad. She brightened up though, expression becoming serious. "You are not a stupid girl, Layla, so I know that you suspect."

"Suspect what?" Layla asked, bewildered.

"Magic." Imogen said. "And how Helia relates to it."

Layla frowned. "I…wondered. I meant, magic is strong in our blood. It's not very often that magic decides to skip a person."

"It didn't." Imogen stated. "Layla, what I'm about to tell you, you have to swear never to tell anyone. Not even Helia, not even Adin."

"I swear." Layla said, stunned. Why was this such a big deal?

Imogen leaned back and sipped some tea. "You see, Layla, with bloodlines such as Adin's, mine and my grandfather's, it is inevitable that Helia would develop magic. And it did. Just not the ones that people appreciate."

Layla tilted her head. All sorts of magic was welcomed.

"Helia had the magic to absorb someone else's magic and use them as his own. He had no special skill - he only had the magic to absorb the magic and the knowledge to twist it so that he could harness it and use it. It wasn't very destructive…or so we thought." Imogen set down the teacup. "When Helia was young, maybe six, his magic started to go haywire. He couldn't have skin-to-skin contact with anyone unless they wanted their magic to be absorbed by him. He couldn't control it."

Layla froze. "That sounds horrible." All her life, she had known magic and morphix. They were beautiful, wonderful things that allowed her to protect herself and her dimension, and allowed her to spread the beauty of magic everywhere. With every spell she did, it was like her blood was singing to her, the magic in them humming with joy. But to have the sort of magic that stopped you from sharing it? She couldn't imagine it.

"It was." Imogen looked unbelievably sad. "Because of it, we had to isolate Helia. Children have good intentions, but they are clumsy and their parents do not have quite the patience nor open-mindedness they did. We spent years trying to find some way to get Helia's magic under control, but…nothing. And then Saladin found something." She sighed. "It was linked to black magic, though not necessarily that. It prevented someone from having access to their magic."

"You blocked Helia's magic?" Layla asked incredulously.

"No." Imogen said sternly. "We…we tried to alter the spell. If we could use it correctly, only the more extreme parts of the magic would be clamped down. But we wanted it to work so badly, we had Saladin do it. And the spell…the spell worked. Just too well."

"What do you mean?" Layla asked, now immensely confused. "Did you just block most of his magic?"

"Layla, the intention was always for us to block the magic that was harming people and absorbing without Helia's control. That should have been it. But the spell worked so well…suddenly, even _Helia_ couldn't tap into his own magic." Imogen turned haunted eyes on her. "Do you know what it's like to suddenly be void of your magic? It's even worse than losing your sight, Layla. It's a cold emptiness within you that spreads everywhere and you won't stop missing it because it's better than euphoria."

"What happened?" Layla asked gently, seeing Imogen's hands start to shake.

"Helia suffered." Imogen replied. "He couldn't focus, couldn't work on the simplest of things even if he could do it before without magic. It was like having the spark to your soul be extinguished. Helia was lost without it. So we did another spell."

Layla frowned. "You cast another spell?" She repeated.

"Yes." Imogen leaned back. "And it worked. Helia's memories, almost everyone's memories of Helia's magic was gone. Just like that. But…" She lowered her voice. "I fear it might strike again."

"But if his magic is dormant and unusable, and he doesn't even know how to use it, how could it be dangerous?"

Imogen raised a brow. "It is precisely _because_ he doesn't know how to use it that it's most dangerous. Layla, magic connects with us on an emotional level. Even after we blocked his magic, Helia sometimes showed signs of releasing that magic once more when he's feeling too much. If I happen to pass…I'm afraid of what Helia might do."

"You think he'd isolate himself again."

"Helia is not an idiot. He'll know how to reverse a memory spell. He'll just need to brush against someone in the mall and he'll gain the ability to do a spell." Imogen lowered her voice. "Which is why I'm asking, as a mother, for you to take care of him."

"Take care of him?" Layla echoed.

"Yes." Imogen nodded. "He's made such good progress after joining Red Fountain. I don't want him to go back to that shell-like state again." She grasped Layla's hand in both her own. "Layla. Promise me that if anything happens to me, you won't let Helia slip into that."

Layla looked at the hands covering her own. They were cold and pale and spidery-like. She looked up at the woman who had quickly gained her trust, who had supported her and become a second mother of sorts to her. She smiled, determined. "I promise. But nothing's going to happen to you, because we're gonna find a way to cure you."

* * *

And Layla kept her word. Aside from preparing for her final year at Alfea and spending time with her friends, she also kept a close eye on Helia. She made sure he ate and slept in between the times where he hunched over book after book, determined not to give up. She managed to beach the subject of magic with him, but it was like Imogen said - Helia had no memory whatsoever of ever having magic. Layla became more and more worried as time went on.

Imogen's health was rapidly deteriorating. Any spells used to try and slow down the illness only increased the speed the second the spell wore off. Adin was constantly at her side, leaving Helia to manage the daily politics on Dorchadas. Niobe and Teredor had offered their help, but Helia stubbornly refused each time.

Then the worst happened.

* * *

Layla laughed at something Musa said, glad at having the chance to talk with the Winx and Specialists face-to-face before they started their final year at Alfea and before most of the boys started going to colleges. Sky and Helia were the only exceptions, needing to manage their dimension's problems and so taking a gap year.

Helia's phone rang, and he frowned at it, but excused himself to walk outside. Layla kept a sharp eye on him, worried about Imogen. Since Helia was family, he would receive news about Imogen's condition before Layla did. And then Layla's eyes widened as Helia dropped his phone, face absolutely blank. He got on his bike and disappeared into the traffic of Magix.

"Helia?" Flora murmured, also looking in the same direction. Layla looked at her own phone, dialling Adin. The others looked at her worriedly, while Bloom's expression was full of dread.

"Adin?" Layla asked. "What's wrong?"

" _Layla_." Adin's voice was crackly and weak - he sounded as if he'd been crying. " _Imogen…she's gone_."

Layla froze. "Oh gods." She quickly regained her senses. "What…what happened? I thought the spells were working?"

" _They were, but it suddenly spiked up in the middle of the night and…_ " Adin took a deep breath. " _Layla, where's Helia_?"

Layla leaned back, closing her eyes. "I don't know. He left a few minutes ago." She stood up. "Do you know where he'd be?"

" _I think he might try coming back to Dorchadas_." Adin spoke softly. " _I don't mean to bother you, Layla, but would you mind? Helia needs a friend now more than ever_."

"I'm on my way." Layla promised, closing her phone. She grabbed her bag, ready to leave when Nabu grabbed ahold of her arm.

"Layla, what's going on?"

"Bloom will explain." Layla said in a rush. "I need to go." She left the White Horse, no doubt leaving her friend in a difficult situation. She didn't like to put her friends on the spot, but she needed to find Helia before he did something stupid…or before his magic decided it had enough and was going to lash out again.

* * *

Layla landed on Dorchadas, sprinting out of the ship she had borrowed. She made her way inside, familiar with the way to the medical ward where Imogen is… _was_ being treated. She knocked on the door, and it opened to reveal Adin's line-worn face. His eyes were red-rimmed and he looked absolutely devastated. He managed a smile at her. "Layla. I'm glad to see you here."

"I'm so sorry about Imogen." Layla looked on tearfully.

"Don't be." Adin placed a hand on her shoulder. "But can you find Helia?"

Layla nodded. "Where is he?"

"Maybe in his room." Adin said. "Just go ahead and first right. Afterwards, second left and first right. If you get lost, ask anyone."

"Got it." Layla nodded again and took off in the direction, easily finding Helia's room. She knocked, hoping it was his room. When no answer came, she opened the door and peaked on. Helia was sitting on his bed, looking at a framed photo of his family. Layla came over, closing the door and sitting next to him.

"I'm really sorry, Helia."

At those words, Helia buried his face in her shoulder and cried.

* * *

Layla blinked open bleary eyes to find the sunlight gently shining into the windows. She rolled her neck, feeling sore. She looked down, seeing Helia leaning next to her, and the events of the previous day washed over her, waking her up abruptly. She remembered crying as well, for Imogen, for Adin and for Helia.

At her movement, Helia shook himself awake, looking at the open windows. It was a new day, and Layla was hesitant - was this going to be the event that reawakened his magic? Or will Helia's magic stay dormant? She bit her lip, and hesitantly held Helia's hand.

"Helia?"

Helia looked up at her, looking quite lost. "Layla. Thanks for coming." His voice was hollow.

"No problem." Layla managed a small smile. "C'mon, let's grab breakfast. We can go see your father?"

Helia looked at her for so long that Layla wondered if he understood what she said. Eventually though, he nodded and got up with her, straightening his clothes before leading the way out.

Even in her grief, Layla was in awe of the palace around her. She hadn't spent much time in Dorchadas, but it's beauty and architecture never failed to astound her. She followed Helia blindly until he stopped and opened some doors, revealing large bustling tables full of servants and guards, all eating their meals. Some of them shot Helia sympathetic looks, but went back to their meals or scurried off.

Just because their queen had died didn't mean that they should stop all work of everything.

Layla led Helia to a table, where someone offered them two plates full of meat, cheese and vegetables. Layla accepted, thanking the mousy-looking servant before giving it to Helia. Seeing the Prince of Dorchadas merely looked at the food with a furrowed brow, Layla sighed. "Helia, you can either eat it willingly or I can tackle you down and force-feed you while ruining your reputation for life."

That got a small smile out of Helia, who began poking at his food. Layla ate well, realising she was absolutely famished. She hadn't eaten since yesterday afternoon at the White Horse with her friends. Speaking of which, she turned on her phone, seeing several dozen messages.

She opened the most recent one by Bloom: _U sure u 2 ok? Everyone worried._

Layla smiled, and sent her back an affirmative text before looking at Helia once more. "You done, Helia?"

Helia blinked, but nodded even as he pushed aside his half-eaten meal. Layla bit her lip as she followed him out. Helia walked to a large set of doors, nodding at the guards before entering. Adin was sitting lifelessly on the floor, holding his dead wife's hand. Imogen's eyes were closed, and if not for the shroud that covered all but her face, she would have looked like she was sleeping.

"Father." Helia said quietly. Adin looked up.

"Helia."

"You need to eat." Helia said, gaze disapproving.

Adin smiled. "I'll stay here."

"It wasn't a suggestion." Helia said again. "Mother's not going anywhere. We'll stay here while you get something to eat. You look like hell froze over."

"You're one to talk." Adin let out a meek laugh before standing up, tall despite the paleness of his skin and the dark circles under his eyes. "I'll be back soon."

Helia took his place, sitting where Adin had been sitting. Layla walked to him, taking a seat beside him. "You alright?"

Helia looked up. "I'm not sure, Layla. It's just…" he struggled to find the words. "I mean, it's always been there, but we hoped it wouldn't be, and now it is…we searched _everywhere_ , and there's absolutely _nothing_. If this has been around for centuries in our family tree, why hasn't a cure been found yet?" Layla startled at the idea that it was in the Dorchadas family tree. "I mean, _I_ could have it later on for all I know, and father is so devastated right now…should I tell him? The doctor is still looking for cures, but…"

Layla placed a hand on his shoulder. "Helia, you're not alone. You have the Specialists, and the Winx. We'll help you find a cure, even if you won't actually have it in the future."

Helia shot her a small smile. "Thanks, Layla." He looked down at his mother's face, smoothing her hair before he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "God…Layla, tell me this is a nightmare. That this isn't real."

Layla hesitantly wrapped her arms around him. "I wish I could, Helia. More than anything in the world."

"Why her though?" His voice was muffled. "Why her?"

Layla was silent for a while, wondering where things went wrong. Why things became like this just so short after she had made her peace with everything. Then she thought back to what her grandfather had said when her grandmother died. When she had questioned everything, including why her grandmother had to leave them, had to leave her. And she whispered back the answer her grandfather had given _her_ , through his tears and hoarse voice.

"Because that's the way the world works."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club.

* * *

 **AN: I find that the last few chapters are less of a story and more of an 'episode', so to speak. Which means that there are problems that are mostly resolved in the same chapter. Or the next.**

 **AlexisPeaney: Oh my god, I'm so glad that you think that...I'm not really experienced in writing scenes like that, since most of my stories involve happy endings. And I know...Imogen is so lovely. She quickly became my favourite character :) But I love killing off or torturing my favourite characters, sadly.**

 **HUGE thanks to WinxClub63 and AlexisPeaney for your reviews! :) Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10:  
The funeral was incredibly grand. Adin had made a rare public appearance after hiding in his room for god knows how long. Helia had to arrange everything, finally accepting help from Niobe and Teredor. He had planned the majority of everything while seeking the two rulers' advice on how a king or queen's funeral should be like.

The Specialists and the Winx had arrived early to help Helia set things up and generally keep him together. Helia looked well as he smiled and greeted guests and thanked them for visiting while his father barely acknowledged them. However, Layla could see the grief in his eyes even as his posture said otherwise. For a moment, Layla was angry at Adin for putting Helia in this position, but it was clear that Adin was also deep in grief.

She noticed Helia shooting discreet looks at Adin, as if worried about something, every so often. She felt her curiosity spike. Why on earth would he be worried about Adin?

* * *

That night, Layla was called into her parents' temporary bedroom in Dorchadas, both looking unnaturally grave. "Mom? Dad? What's wrong?"

Niobe took a deep breath before taking hold of her hand. "Layla. You are aware of court politics, aren't you?" It was a rhetoric question, but Layla nodded anyway. "As you will soon supposed to be aware, there is a man competing for Dorchadas' throne. And with Adin leaving most responsibilities to Helia, Helia doesn't have time to worry about the man."

Layla frowned, mind reeling at the thought of another man taking Dorchadas' throne, but she focused on the current problem. "Shouldn't it be easy to solve? Helia and I are married. He automatically gets the throne."

"Unfortunately, the other man is older than him." Niobe shook her head. "Which means he is still…in the race, so to speak. Once Adin is…passed, though, there is going to be trouble with the heir and Helia will be in a very complicated situation. However," here, she hesitated. "If Helia has an heir, then his bloodline will be secure."

Layla swallowed, the weight of what was being asked of her crashing down. "You want me to…what?"

"Not soon." Niobe hurried to reassure her. "Not now. Later on. After you finish your schooling."

"But," Layla breathed in, trying to keep her composure, "Isn't that for me and Helia to decide?"

"No." Niobe shook her head. "It's either this or Helia gets kicked out of Dorchadas, if he's lucky. If the other man get the approval of the government, then it's possible Helia could, in the worse case scenario, be accused of treason."

Layla shook her head. "But Helia's been named the official _heir_. And we still have Andros, don't we?"

Teredor raised an eyebrow, finally contributing. "Have you not seen what happens when a step-parent or half-sibling gets involved? Your friend, Stella of Solaria, faces the problem, does she not? Do you want Dorchadas to go through the same thing?"

Layla's eyes widened in alarm. She had heard plenty from Stella about Cassandra. "I'll…I'll think about it." She turned to leave, before she stopped as a thought came to her. "Do I need to tell Helia about this?"

Niobe sent her a look. "Even though he is grieving, Helia is not an idiot. He is aware of what needs to be done."

* * *

Helia and Layla talked that night. It was decided that Layla would head off to college before they even attempted anything, what with Helia being busy with Dorchadas and Layla wanting to at least get a degree. The problem not was just telling their friends. They wouldn't be happy to learn about this on the news.

But disaster struck once more as soon as they thought everything would start to settle.

* * *

Once more, the Specialists and the Winx were together. The specialists were discussing Linphea College, their college of choice, while Helia would be taking a gap year in order to manage Dorchadas. Layla smiled at the discussion, even as she noticed Helia frowning.

He had been very quiet and solemn for the last week, but he had not shared anything. Knowing that Helia would share with her in due time, Layla kept quiet and just continued to watch him closely. To her relief, there was so far no sign that Helia's magic would manifest at any time.

And then Helia's phone rang, and like the last time with his mother, he headed out of the White Horse to talk. Everyone went quiet as they watched him, his shoulders slumping even as he nodded before returning to the White Horse.

"What's wrong, Helia?" Flora asked, gently.

Helia took a sip of his drink and looked up. "My father's dead."

* * *

Died of a broken heart, from what Layla heard when she talked with her parents. The man had fallen asleep, and had not awakened. When a servant tried to wake him up, the servant had found no pulse. Helia didn't seem too surprised though, and he had confided in her that he had knew this day would come.

Adin and Imogen loved each other. It would make sense for one to follow the other, even in death.

In a way, it was romantic. Layla secretly wanted someone like that, someone who would follow no matter what. Nabu was always there for her, but they were drifting further and further apart, and she was worried that they would stop once Nabu was in college.

Helia had called her ridiculous when Layla told him that, and advised her to talk to Nabu. Their relationship had withstood a marriage (though they couldn't be seen as dating, it would be illegal and disgraceful), so what was distance going to do? They could regularly see each other, or talk to each other.

* * *

Layla hummed as she laughed alongside with her friends. They were just what she needed - they made her laugh and forget all of her troubles. Right now, Stella was recounting a tale where she had all but tackled another fairy to get the last limited edition bag in the shop. Her phone vibrated, and she frowned down at it. "Hang on girls, I gotta take this."

Stella pouted. "But I was getting to the good bit."

Layla laughed at that, but she stood up anyways and walked to a more secluded area of the restaurant. "Hello?"

" _Layla_?" Helia's voice came through the speaker.

"Helia!" Layla said, surprised. Despite her determined to keep an eye on him, Helia had proved surprisingly hard to keep ahold of. He was like smoke, appearing here and there, doing what needed to be done before disappearing off in another direction. From what Layla heard, Helia was preparing Dorchadas for an alliance with Eraklyon.

It was a smart move. Sky and Helia were already friends, which would ease up the treaty that they would sign. Politically, it was a very smart move. Eraklyon was not only respected, it was established, powerful and a good realm to call upon should Dorchadas need help defending. Dorchadas was by no means weak, but they had barely survived winter, and now their queen and king were dead. With Helia's half-brother starting to stir up trouble, getting Eraklyon's current king, Sky, to publicly ally himself with Helia would have some ministers who were originally thinking of supporting the half-brother to reconsider.

" _Hey Layla_." Helia greeted. " _Listen, can we talk? Somewhere presumably not on the phone_?"

"Uh," Layla looked around her. "I'm currently at Magix. There's a small cafe that's quite private. I'll text you the address."

" _Alright_." Helia sounded like he was nodding. " _I'll be there_."

"Okay then." Layla exhaled and hung up, wondering what on earth Helia wanted that he had to meet her face-to-face.

* * *

"Hey, Helia." Layla greeted, surprised to find Helia already seated in a booth. He smiled at her, though the smile was tired and weary. "What's wrong?" She slid into the seat opposite him, quickly ordering a coffee before leaning back.

Helia sighed. "Look, you're aware of my half-brother?"

"About as aware as anyone else." Layla frowned. It was true - she didn't know much about Helia's half-brother, but the gossip magazines were eating the family feud up like it was candy. And the problem with this was that the timing was too coincidental - the half-brother showed up once Imogen, who was the one descended from the royal bloodline, was dead, but before Adin, who was his father, died. The whole half-brother would have caused an even greater scandal had Adin not died a month or so after Imogen, allowing many magazines to reaffirm the two's love.

In fact, now that Layla thought about it, wasn't Adin's death a tiny bit _too_ coincidental? He died less than a week after the half-brother decided to show up.

Helia evidently read something into her silence. "What's wrong?"

"Doesn't…doesn't your father's death seem a bit too perfect?" Layla asked, frowning. "I mean, he died almost right after your half-brother was introduced."

"Yeah." Helia sighed, nodding. "I noticed that, but there's no proof. I don't exactly have the time to overlook the report on my father's death, and by now, it'd be too late."

Layla scowled, annoyed. All this royal thing was starting to get on her nerves. "So, what'd you want to talk about?"

"My half-brother has challenged me to a duel."

That took a few minutes to process. "Sorry? A _what_?"

"A duel. To the death." Helia said. He seemed remarkably calm despite the whole 'death' thing. He drank some of his drink, looking up at Layla.

"What?" Layla repeated. "A _duel_? No one's _duelled_ for the throne like this since the Dark Ages."

Helia laughed. "That's one way of looking at it. But the point remains that he has every right to challenge me, even more so due to his parentage."

"Gods." Layla murmured. From what she had heard from Nabu, Helia was a fairly solid fighter. He had been Codatorta's best student before he dropped out, and he clearly knew how to defend himself, but if he won…he'd have to _kill_ his half-brother. "But then you'd have to kill him."

"Presuming I win." Helia sighed.

"We all know you're going to win." Layla scowled.

"Not exactly." Helia shook his head. "He's trained under half a dozen swordsmen. He could easily beat me if he wished to."

Layla frowned. "You're going to defeat him." There was no other way around it. Helia had to win, or else Dorchadas was his half-brother's. And naturally, by law, all of Helia's possessions goes to the winner. Layla included.

And Layla sure as hell wasn't going to have anything to do with the scumbag.

Helia leaned forward. "Look, I'm currently at crossroads here, and I need to ensure that Andros will back me up no matter what I do."

"Done." Layla replied instantly. She trusted Helia - not as much as Nabu, but she trusted that he knew what was best for his own realm, and she should trust in him. "Then what?"

Helia looked down. "I go to fight, and pray I win."

"Are you…are you going to kill him?" Layla asked cautiously. Sure, she and the others had faced off more dangerous foes that could've easily killed them, but this half-brother thing was relatively harmless. After all, not only was Helia married, but if they went through their plan of having a child after Layla finished college, there was nothing that the half-brother could use to gain the throne.

"Yes."

The answer startled her, snapping Layla out of her thoughts. "What?"

"If I win, I'm going to kill him."

"What?" Layla repeated. This wasn't the Helia she knew. "You're a pacifist!"

"And now I'm a king." Helia replied evenly. "The needs of many outweigh the needs of a few."

"But wouldn't killing him prove a bad example?" Layla asked, incredulous. She'd like to think that she had more knowledge and experience of court politics, but wasn't killing the half-brother a bit much? "Why don't you send him to prison or something?"

"Because he explicitly stated this was a duel to the death. If I don't kill him, he can come and continue fighting me no matter what until either he or I am dead."

"But killing him won't solve anything!" Layla protested. "There has to be some other way to do this."

"There isn't." Helia looked down. "Layla, the duel is over once someone is dead. If I just leave him in prison, he is well within his rights as the challenger to escape and continue going after me."

"Then send him away, to the Omega Dimension or something." Layla said. "Killing isn't the way to go."

Helia laughed bitterly. "You think I don't want to? The Omega Dimension is only reserved for the worst of criminals. All my half-brother has done is annoy the hell out of us."

"You can't kill him." Layla repeated.

"I need to." Helia's eyes flashed up. Layla narrowed her eyes at him, before standing up and walking past him. "Layla, I _need_ Andros' support."

Layla stopped. Although she wanted to renounce her support, there was nothing she could do. She nodded. Once. Twice. "You'll always have it. But that doesn't mean you'll have mine."

* * *

"You're serious?" Flora gasped, eyes wide in horror. The Winx and the Specialists, with the exception of Helia, were out having dinner. With all of them in Magix, they were determined to spend as much time together as possible.

"Yeah." Layla looked down. "It didn't seem like he was kidding."

"But _killing_ though?" Bloom asked, equally aghast. "Isn't that pushing it a bit too far?"

"Not really." Sky said quietly. He met the gazes of everyone at the table. "Look, there are two ways that Helia can be interpreted in if he wins the match. If he kills his brother, he can be seen as a brutal leader."

"Then he doesn't kill the guy."

"No." Sky said firmly. "The duel is over only when someone is dead. If Helia breaks that, he's only showing Dorchadas that he's not a noble leader. But back to topic. If he kills his brother, he could also be seen as a strong leader who lets his head rule his heart."

"But that isn't good." Bloom protested.

Sky shook his head. "Politically though, that is a very good thing. It ensures that he does what is right rather than doing what he wants due to anger. But if he spares his half-brother, there is also two ways to perceive it. One, he's a kind and merciful leader." He held up a hand as mouths opened to either agree or argue with him. "Two, he's a king with no spine that won't even kill the threat."

"What're you talking about? What _threat_?" Bloom demanded.

Sky sighed. "As long as the half-brother is alive, he's going to a constant thorn in Helia's side. Killing him ensures that he'll never bother Helia again."

"But that's so cruel." Layla protested. "There has to be a better way about this."

"Guys, you have to look at this from _Helia_ 's perspective." Sky said. "Right now, especially now, he can't afford to look weak in front of his people or in front of the other realms. His parents are dead. His people barely survived the winter. Dorchadas is heavily dependent on Andros, and also heavily in debt, though they're quickly repaying it back. He spares his half-brother, he's sparing a constant threat to Dorchadas. I've heard some of my ministers talking, and many of them agree that Helia's doing a great job so far of running Dorchadas. He's a level-headed leader that'll do what's best for his realm."

"If he spares his half-brother, he'll be showing that he _cares_." Layla snapped.

"No." Sky seemed annoyed now. "Layla, you're not listening. Helia's reputation is of a level-headed leader. He's a kind leader, but he's level-headed. He'll do what's best for his realm before what's best for his reputation."

"That's not right though." Layla muttered.

"No." Sky nodded, agreeing. "But he's a king now, with no one else that he can lean on politically. The alliance with Eraklyon is still undergoing. That's why he talked to you, Layla. He _needs_ you and your support for this. He's a king that just lost both his parents, and whose realm is in severe debt, but is slowly making their way back to self-sufficiency. All it'll take is _one_ scandal, _one_ thing gone wrong and he'll lose everything."

Layla sighed, crossing her arms, now faced with the situation in its entirety. "So without me, he's not gonna be able to do much."

"Without Andros and Eraklyon's support, Dorchadas will have their props wiped up from under them. Without your support, he's completely alone in the world."

* * *

A week later, the group gathered together once more. Helia was absent again. But the duel had been done and over with, and the news had spread far and wide. Helia had killed his half-brother, stabbing him quickly in the head. Layla fidgeted in her seat - she was uncomfortable with being married to someone who would kill like this. Sure, Helia didn't kill for fun or sport, but killing was still killing.

Sky, in the meantime, had seemed quite relieved. This annoyed Layla to no end, how Sky could understand Helia's motives and hesitations more quickly than she could. But, then again, she considered, Sky was now king. He would have to understand how politics worked, and how much public eye played into the roles.

The group had skipped the niceties and jumped right into the topic, with Sky stating that killing his brother quickly was a good thing - not only did it show Helia as a strong leader, it also showed that he was merciful; instead of prolonging the death, Helia had finished him off quickly. There were no fanfares about this, just the people of Dorchadas going through their daily motions as if nothing had happened.

"So this is a _good_ thing?" Layla asked, eyes narrowed.

Sky nodded. "Yes. I've heard some of the talk going around the realms, and they agree that Helia's choice was right. They're more likely to support him now that they know that he's not going to prolong anything like that."

"And nothing else will happen?" Layla asked. It was quite relieving to note that this just…ended. Just like that. After all, she had no actual desire to have children the second she left college. Still, the matter had gave her a number of sleepless nights, and to think it would end so quickly…it felt like it ended _too_ quickly, making her hesitant to accept the peace.

"There shouldn't be any trouble." Sky reassured her. "I mean, Helia will have to explain his actions to some of the more peaceful-loving kings, but you know how Helia is. He'll win them over easily."

"Well, hopefully that's the end of that." Stella leaned back, huffing. "All this talk is making my head spin."

Bloom laughed at her friend. "Oh, Stella."

* * *

Due to the half-brother's death, Adin's death was never investigated into.

* * *

A few weeks later, the Winx managed to find time to talk with the Specialists again. An unexpected hurricane near Alfea had the school cancelling the rest of the classes while the teachers attempted to fix the school. While the dorms remained untouched, Headmistress Faragonda had encouraged the students to spend most of their time outside until the teachers could be certain that the dorms were fine.

The Winx found themselves in the White Horse again, only to see that the Specialists were looking quite grim, talking to Helia. The King of Dorchadas was looking despondent, shaking his head and replying to a question every so often. Most of the Specialists were looking quite indignant for their friend, repeatedly asking questions and waving their arms around to emphasise their point.

Sending alarmed looks at one another, the Winx headed in. Layla felt a tiny bit guilty - she had promised Imogen that she'd look after Helia, but she had rarely had time to speak to him over the phone. Each time, it sounded like Dorchadas was improving.

"Guys, what's up?" Bloom asked, sliding into the seat next to Sky.

Helia sighed. "I'm being asked to attend a closed tribunal with the Magix council."

"The what?" Bloom asked, sounding puzzled.

Sky took over. "The Magix council is made of most, if not all, of the rulers of the Magic Dimension. Every realm sends a representative every time a meeting is called. Helia's been called to a tribunal to argue for his case."

"What case?" Layla demanded. She understood the way the council worked, and a closed tribunal was never a good thing. "And who called it?"

"Essentially?" Helia asked tiredly. "The council is doubting my ability to take over Dorchadas, especially now, when Dorchadas is recovering from the winter, with my parents gone."

"There's more." Layla narrowed her eyes.

Helia met her gaze wearily. "And without a," he used air marks, "'stable queen' to support me."

"What?" Layla demanded. "I'm in school. They can't expect me to drop out and just help you. Besides, you're doing fine on your own."

"Wait, who called the tribunal?" Tecna interrupted. Layla instantly snapped to attention.

Helia sighed again. "Solaria."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club.

* * *

 **AN: And here's the next chapter! Merry Christmas!**

 **Now, I do realise that Cassandra and Chimera only appear from season 3 onwards, but for the sake of the story and the fact that the timing is sort of right (Layla and the Winx are now in their final year, like in Season 3), than yeah, Cassandra appears. But only in a minor role. I needed a villain that wasn't completely evil and needed to be destroyed. However, despite her appearing, none of the season 3 events happened. Therefore, Stella was alerted to her father's engagement, but the engagement itself still hasn't happened.**

 **Huge thanks to WinxClub63 and AlexisPeaney for reviewing :)**

* * *

Chapter 11:

At this, everyone turned to Stella, who was looking stunned at the news. She instantly raised both hands up in surrender. "I didn't know! I swear, daddy stops calling me every week now."

"Stella's right." Bloom quickly supported. "It could be Cassandra interfering."

"Not could be." Helia corrected. "It _is_ Cassandra. She was very explicit in signing her name at the end of the parchment."

"Really?" Layla asked. It was quite amusing to think that Cassandra would be this open about her intentions. She was usually more subtle, as evidenced by her repeated attempts to get the throne from Radius.

"Oh yes." Helia nodded.

"Daddy can't support this!" Stella protested.

"Personally," Helia started, "I don't _think_ he is. But the seal of Solaria was on the end with Cassandra's signature, which means that officially, Radius — and by extension, Solaria — supports this tribunal."

Stella scowled. "How dare she!"

"Hey, calm down, Stell." Bloom placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "Don't worry. Cassandra will get what she deserves."

"So what are you going to do with the tribunal?"

Helia shrugged. "I've no other choice. I've got to go and present an argument why I should remain King of Dorchadas."

"Your argument has to be water-tight." Layla noted. "Or else they'll find something and rip you into shreds."

"What will happen if you don't win?" Flora asked.

Helia looked down as Sky placed a hand on his shoulder. "Well, I have several options. One, I just hand the throne over to someone I appoint my regent. Given Dorchadas' turbulent history with regents, that's not going to happen." Several nods of agreement. "Two, the council establishes a democratic government or something to that extent. That's no going to happen either."

"Why not?" Musa asked. "I mean, that's the safest way to go, right?"

Helia shook his head. "That'd give the council the chance to plant foreign politicians and royals into Dorchadas' court. Not going to happen." He repeated. "I'm not risking anything."

"Third option?" Riven asked.

"The council takes over Dorchadas. I'm technically overthrown, and the council becomes the official ruler of Dorchadas. Again, that is not going to happen."

"So, essentially, you've really only got two options." Sky noted.

"Yep." Helia sighed. "Either way, I'm not going to be handing Dorchadas over to the council. They'd take everything and leave my people with nothing."

"Or, there's the fourth option." Layla suggested. "You go to the tribunal, win them over, and keep the throne."

Helia shot her a strained smile. "Highly unlikely."

"Wait." Sky immediately lit up. "What if you get more allies for Dorchadas?"

"How?" Helia frowned.

"Look around you, Helia. You're friends with princesses and some of the most influential people in the Magic Dimension." Sky explained. "Eraklyon and Andros are already behind you. Solaria is out of the question at the present, but it can be an ally after the tribunal."

"Right." Bloom was nodding slowly. "Domino's right behind you."

"Melody too." Musa piped up. "I can talk to Galatea. She'll totally help us out."

"And Zenith." Tecna and Timmy chorused together.

"And Linphea." Flora promised.

Helia shot them a small smile, but it was still fairly weak. "We're talking about _hundreds_ of realms here, Sky. Tribunal wins by majority vote. No matter how powerful the realms, I need to outnumber those against me."

"No problem." Layla slipped her hand in his. "You've been king for less than a year, and already Dorchadas is recovering from debt and winter."

"Which my parents already set into motion." Helia reminded her. "With the marriage and everything."

"Marriage." Layla whispered, cogs whirring in her head. "That's how we get more allies." She grinned at him. "I was already married to you when you became king. Technically, I can demand presence in the tribunal. And Andros has _loads_ of allies. If we can get Andros involved in Dorchadas' fate, then-"

"We can easily overturn any of the tribunal's decisions." Helia murmured, realising where she was going with this. "It's still a big 'maybe'."

"Then we have to shrink it." Layla replied easily. She tried to pretend that she didn't see Nabu's sad look in the corner when he glanced at them as the two planned out what to do, with Sky adding in occasionally.

* * *

The next few weeks were quite chaotic. Layla had taken a leave of absence, one that Faragonda had personally approved off. The Headmistress of Alfea was close friends with Saladin, and had been a big part of Helia's childhood.

Niobe and Teredor had offered their support, setting up countless meetings. Layla attended some of these with Helia, who provided very convincing arguments as to why they should ally themselves with Dorchadas. Back in Dorchadas, Helia's ministers were non-stop writing up treaties and documents that Helia would have to check over before he submitted them. Realms generally hated to write treaties and alliances, so Dorchadas offering to do that was a positive factor in many realms' eyes.

To be honest, Layla was a little worried that Helia was starting to spread himself too thin. He had gotten very little sleep in the month, having to hurry from one realm to the next to be in time, with the time difference and all. All Layla could do was be there for him, supporting him and arguing in his case.

Meanwhile, their friends were also persuading their respective realms and parents to help out. Of course, Solaria was reluctant to, but Stella had confided in them that Radius was personally supportive of the young king, and would ally themselves with Dorchadas once this whole matter was resolved…that is, if Helia managed to keep the throne.

The tribunal date crept closer and closer, until it was time for Helia to appear before the tribunal. Layla and the others had been excused from classes on the date.

Layla hovered by the door, dressed in traditional Andros' garb, hair pulled back neatly. The rest were waiting in another room; only Layla was allowed, as spouse to Helia. Hours ticked away, and there was only the sound of faint murmurs from behind the closed doors.

Lunch came and went, and the door still didn't open. The suspense was killing Layla. What if Helia lost? What would happen to him? What would happen to her? Would she have to remarry? Layla's stomach churned.

After eight hours, someone emerged from the closed doors, and told her that she was wanted in the tribunal. Swallowing nervously, Layla stepped into the dimly lit room, with a glaring light focused on the centre. Layla spotted her parents to the right; they gave her reassuring smiles.

"Layla of Andros," a voice boomed. Layla fought the urge not to jump, and squinted up into the area. Helia's presence next to her was comforting, but Layla tried to focus on the question. "Please confirm your name and title for the council."

"My name is Layla of Andros. I am Princess of Andros and Queen Regent to Dorchadas, wife of Helia of Dorchadas." The recited words felt smaller now, in front of several hundred pairs of eyes.

"Now, Layla of Andros, the council will ask you several questions, and you shall answer them truthfully and to the best of your ability." The voice instructed. "Afterwards, a decision will be reached by this council. Am I understood?"

"Yes." Layla said, glad that her voice didn't quake.

"Let's begin." the voice said, and a queen near the back of the room stood up to ask the first question. Layla exhaled quietly, feeling a warm calloused hand wrap around her own. Feeling more confident, Layla focused on the question, and prayed that she wouldn't mess up.

* * *

About two hours later, the duo were let out of the room while the council talked to themselves. When they came out, they found the rest of the group waiting for them, their eyes wide with anxiety. Well, most of them. Riven was standing in the corner, but it was clear that he was concerned too.

"How'd it go?" Bloom asked.

Layla shook her head. "I don't know. I mean, I answered their questions, but it was hard to see their expressions in the dark."

"What about you, Helia?" Bloom asked.

Helia sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "I don't know either. Questions were asked too quickly - it's a tactic used to try and catch me off-guard."

"You two will be fine." Flora reassured sweetly. "You two did nothing wrong. They'll see that you're a fit king, Helia." Helia smiled at her, though he looked back down again.

"Let's hope that the Council agrees."

Bloom continued to interrogate them on questions that they were asked, and the answers that they gave. Between that and hoping that they did answered everything right, time flew by, and it felt like minutes later before the doors opened and Helia was invited back in. Layla tried to follow, but was stopped by a stern " _Only_ Helia of Dorchadas, if you please".

Layla was left to pace outside the door, only stopping when the doors opened and royals started to flood out, heading back to their respective realms. Looking at the others, Layla instantly shoved and elbowed past people, ignoring the stares and glares she received as she made her way inside. The room was clearing out, with a few royals mingling with one another. The lights had been turned on.

Helia was standing in the centre, talking to Niobe and Teredor. Layla all but sprinted towards them. "What was the verdict?" she asked breathlessly.

"I'm still king." Helia said, a half-grin on his face. "I'm still king of Dorchadas. They agreed that I was fit to rule."

Laughing in delight, Layla hugged him tightly, feeling him wrap his arms around her too, exhaling heavily. It had weighed them down for so long, it was only right that they were so relieved. Their friends quickly joined them, correctly interpreting the hug and congratulating Helia. They fell silent as they spotted Radius heading down, Cassandra and Chimera nowhere in sight.

The king of Solaria nodded at Helia, offering a hand. "Congratulations, Helia."

"Thank you, your majesty." Helia shook his hand.

Radius turned to the group, pulling Stella aside to talk with her privately. As they were talking, Niobe and Teredor congratulated Helia and Layla one last time. Niobe smiled at Helia. "If they were here, your parents would be every bit as proud as we are."

Helia's expression turned sad, but he smiled at them, nodding. "Thank you."

With that, the two royals swept out of the room.

* * *

Everything should be perfect now.

Key word: _should be_.

Layla looked at the report with growing dismay, looking up at Helia. He was looking down, gaze half-lidded. The tribunal had taken a lot out of him, and now to receive this sort of news?

"Is it terminal?" Layla asked quietly.

Helia shook his head. "They don't think so. They caught it fairly early, so it there's more that they can do than they had with my mother."

Oh, this wasn't _fair_. Helia was only nineteen - he had _just_ come out of several disasters, including losing his parents no less than several months ago, and now he was diagnosed with the very same disease that killed his mother? This wasn't fair. This just wasn't _fair_.

Helia looked up, a little unsure with her silence. "I'm going back to the doctor's next week."

Layla didn't even need to think. "I'm going with you."

She received a tentative smile in response.

* * *

Helia had told Saladin. The older man had been devastated at discovering this, at how he was allowed to live to such a ripe old age while his daughter and grandson were reduced to suffering from this seemingly incurable disease. A price to pay, he had added with a bitter laugh. Two lives in exchange for one long one.

Layla had been tasked with telling her parents and their friends. Her parents had been equally distressed, worrying about him. Of course, it was inevitable that they discussed Helia's position and her own future, but right now, Helia was top priority. Not his position. Layla was going to be concerned about him and take care of him, but not as a wife. As a friend, who couldn't bear to see someone who was fast becoming one of her closest friends suffer.

It had been even worse telling their friends. As expected, the boys had been dumbfounded, while some of the girls had let out horrified gasps and tried to stop themselves from crying. This had prompted them to bring out the books Bloom had used, and look up more ways to help.

Layla dreaded the doctor's appointment.

But she was determined to see this through.

* * *

The doctor was a kindly man, the same one who had looked after Imogen until her death. His eyes were sympathetic, but not overwhelmingly so, and he had started off by summarising the illness. "So, this illness is hereditary. Your mother had it, but I assume that we didn't find out until too late due to her not having regular checkups, as opposed to yourself, Helia." He looked down at a file. "Now, we've caught it in fairly early stages. I don't think there's a record about the disease being found this early, which leaves us a lot of option to try and experiment and stop or cure the illness."

"Is there anything definite?" Layla asked. "Something that could work?"

The doctor hesitated. "I'm hesitant to use them. Some of the spells were used on Queen Imogen backfired, and I fear that we will speed up the illness if anything happens. You understand, if anything were to happen, I would prefer for the disease to take it's own time to develop rather than speed up."

"Of course." Helia nodded.

"I've prescribed some medication. It's a bit early to do so, I admit, but I don't want to take anything to chance. If anything changes, any headaches, aches, pains, anything, I want you to contact me and have me check. I'd rather you call me up for a mild headache that means nothing than a potentially dangerous one."

"Understood." Helia nodded again.

"I'll make sure of it." Layla promised, finding Helia's hand and squeezing it. "Don't worry."

* * *

"You do realise what this means, though, right?" Helia asked quietly, looking out the window of their shared room in Dorchadas. Layla nodded, quietly walking to stand behind him. She examined their reflection in the mirror. Pale, dark haired, with the weight of the world on his shoulders. Dark-skinned, brunette, with the weight of her friend's disease on her shoulders.

This wasn't fair.

Helia was so young - and the people of Dorchadas did not deserve to lose all of their rulers in one go.

The doctor had mentioned that it might have been the stress of handling everything that had gotten the disease to start this early, but without any solid evidence or prior experience, it was hard to say. At that, Layla had felt a surge of guilt wash over her; the meetings with the realms did nothing to help, and she had not made sure Helia was alright.

"Yeah." Layla sighed.

Helia's time was short; that was clear. What was also clear was that Dorchadas could _not_ be left without a king. Layla would have a hard time trying to find her place and footing in Dorchadas as she wasn't part of the royal family, at least not originally - she was from Andros, and her loyalty to them would always come first.

They needed to continue the bloodline in order to get an heir on the throne of Dorchadas, even if it wasn't right away. If they had an heir, the child would _have_ to be king or queen. There was no other way around it, and the monarchy would be secure.

Layla loathed to think about how they'd get to that step.

"We can wait." Helia murmured. "I have time. Another year or two, until you finish school. If we're lucky, maybe after you graduate college."

"No." Layla said firmly. She couldn't shirk her duties - it was time she faced up to the music of it all and take it by the neck. Better that she could control it and have time rather than to rush it last minute. "After Alfea. Then we'll talk."

Helia nodded, resigned. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Layla said, still looking at their reflections. "It's not your fault."

* * *

And then one of Layla's worst nightmares came true. It was during a routine checkup, something that Helia had to attend weekly, if not fortnightly, and Layla happened to be present. She had started to visit more often, though she knew that she needed to focus on her studies. This was a crucial year for her.

The doctor came around, smiling kindly at both of them. Helia was sitting down, Layla right next to him. The doctor placed his bag on the floor, and put on his stethoscope. He pressed it to Helia's chest, listening, before setting it down. He sat himself down next to Helia, and held a hand out to Helia's wrist.

Almost immediately, the doctor gasped and dropped Helia's wrist, while Helia backed away, eyes wide.

And in that moment, Layla knew what had happened. Knew what was going on. Her surprise didn't show on her face, and Helia caught onto it. Layla silently cursed him as he stood up shakily. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone of what just happened, doctor."

The doctor looked up, blinking. "Yes. Yes, of course. I'll just…I'll…" The man gathered up his equipment and left quickly, almost slamming the door behind him.

Helia narrowed his eyes at Layla. "What aren't you telling me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Layla denied.

"Don't lie to me, Layla." Helia's eyes flashed dangerously, reminding Layla of Imogen and the promise that she made to Imogen.

"I don't know." Layla said again.

Helia pointed to the door. "Leave."

"What?" Layla asked, surprised. She had expected him to ask more, or at least resign himself to it, but it was too much to ask.

"Leave." Helia repeated. There was no hesitance or reluctance in his stance, and so Layla quietly made her way to the door, closing it behind her.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club.

* * *

 **AN: So last chapter! And yes, I understand that this is rushed. I swear, I spent as long on it as I could before I completely just stopped writing anything. I realise that the chapter goes by rather quickly with very big time breaks, and isn't as detailed as before, but my focus had always been more to do with the wedding, which was the scene that started this whole story. I'm very very sorry, and one day I might come back to expand on the smaller sections of this chapter. Helia's magic was never to be another arc, it was more for the development of the character.**

 **I know that there are going to be some people who might be angry with me, but this is the best that I can give as I want to focus on my other stories, and this _is_ my story. I hope that you'll respect that. **

**As for Haos: I'm glad you liked the story...I entirely share that sentiment. And don't worry, Layla's gonna explain it to him. But my thinking was that Layla generally very...well, stubborn-headed seems too harsh, and she doesn't consider every aspect of the story, or her own involvement in said stories. She is very emotionally-driven, which can be both a pro and a con.**

 **One example I have is in season 6, after losing Nabu. She summoned the flower, albeit at Bloom's reminder, but Bloom had never specifically told Layla: Use it _now_. Yet Layla had been so blinded by emotions that she had used the flower instead of waiting for the Wizards to be arrested. And then she wouldn't accept that it was partially her fault, blinded by her rage that she would attack her friends. **

**I hope that you guys will enjoy this chapter, and big thanks to AlexisPeaney and Haos for reviewing! :)**

* * *

Chapter 12:

Helia didn't speak to her for the entirety of a week. Layla spent that week agonising about the pros and cons of telling Helia, and eventually reached a conclusion.

Helia was dying - that much was clear. And if he didn't understand his magic, it would only result in disaster, like the last time. Hopefully, this time, his magic wouldn't gush out all at once, but, rather, would trickle out slowly, giving Helia a chance to better understand it.

But first, Layla had a visit to make.

* * *

"Layla." Saladin didn't seem surprised to see her.

Layla smiled at him a little awkwardly. She wasn't as familiar with him as she was with Faragonda, despite Saladin being her grandfather-in-law. "Hi, Saladin."

"Please, have a seat."

Layla sat down, trying not to fidget. "I guess you heard about it from Helia too?"

Saladin nodded wearily. "I had always dreaded the day, even though I had thought that it would never come."

"I've decided to tell him about it." Layla said.

Saladin nodded again. "I should have expected that."

Layla looked down. He did not sound disapproving or anything, but she was still uncertain, and this wasn't necessarily something she could bring up with her parents - they had magic, but it wasn't the kind that they used on a regular basis. Their magic was more morphix- and liquid- based. "Do you think it's the right thing to do?"

Saladin fixed her with a long look. "Do _you_?"

* * *

Layla hesitantly knocked on the door three times. She waited. And was greeted by a "Come in". Taking a deep breath, Layla stepped inside. Helia was hunched over himself in bed, papers scattered on the side-table. He looked pale, and was shaking. A bottle of untouched pills sat next to him.

Layla walked to him, and he gestured to the space beside him. It had been implicitly clear that she was not to appear unless she was willing to share her knowledge. And share it she would.

The story took about an hour to tell, despite Imogen having shortened it beforehand. There were questions, most of which Layla couldn't answer. Others, she predicted based on previous experience. In summary, Helia's magic would likely not burst out, which gave Helia some form of control over it.

As to _why_ it would show up so suddenly, there was no answer, and Layla was left to try and reassure Helia the best she could.

In the end, it was decided that Saladin would participate in trying to keep the magic as contained as possible - if they were to have a child, Layla wouldn't want to die trying to conceive one.

Helia wasn't as welcoming as he usually was, but Layla had kept a big secret from him. Of course, she had spent half the time trying to convince him that his parents only had his best interests in mind, but without them actually _physically_ there, it was hard to do so.

But this was progress from shutting her out completely for a week, and Layla gladly took it.

* * *

The doctor had given Helia more time. Stated that it was entirely possible that Helia would live beyond Layla's college years. At Helia's insistence, Layla had reluctantly gone to Andros College, deciding to stick close to home. She took an accelerated course, guaranteeing her degree in two to three years rather than the whole three to four years of study.

Her position, high grades and glowing recommendation convinced the headmistress to let her take the course.

Of course, right after, there was the issue of the heir. Layla had talked it over with the Winx, and while saddened and worried, they had been pleased to find that there was a chance to be aunts quickly. The conversation with Nabu had been awkward, but Layla had gotten through it, and reassured him that this wouldn't change anything about how she felt about him.

A year after she graduated early from Andros College, Igor Adin of Dorchadas was born. He took after his mother in terms of appearance - with the exception of his bright blue eyes - but his quiet personality greatly resembled that of his father. He was bright-eyed and friendly, though, and the Winx and Specialists had taken to him quickly. Saladin was beyond overjoyed that he would live to see his great-grandson, and had blessed the child fondly.

There was no question about the godparents. Flora was to be the godmother, Nabu the godfather.

After having Igor, Layla had stayed at Andros, at the same time earning her masters' degree. Helia was still stationed at Dorchadas, with Layla frequently bringing Igor to stay there, knowing that he had to familiarise himself with the people and environment there. He seemed to love the attention he was given, though he stuck close to his father.

While the other Winx gradually tied the knot, Flora and Nabu remained single. Layla smiled, bittersweet. It was clear that they would forever be intertwined, all four of them, together. While Helia and Flora were on rather platonic terms, they still had an intimacy that Layla lacked with Helia.

* * *

It was another common gathering, where the Winx and Specialists gathered together at least twice a year to talk about recent events. Layla often left Igor to Niobe and Teredor - the boy was showing signs of possessing magic, becoming intangible for few seconds. It was enough to scare the living daylights out of his mother, and Layla refused to hold the boy higher than two stories, fearing that Igor might turn intangible and fall to the ground, cracking his delicate skull and possibly dying.

Helia had told her she was overreacting.

Layla had ignored him.

Bloom and Sky had a one-year old, Bridgit, who was as lovely as her mother, with her flaming orange hair, while she had her father's sky blue eyes. Stella and Brandon were expecting their first child later in the year. Layla grinned as she chatted to her friends, listening to Stella rant on about her boutique and how some lady with no sense of fashion had stormed in and insulted her designs.

She sipped some of her latte, and then laughed as Musa added in a snarky comment. Almost subconsciously, she turned to Helia, just in time to see him collapse to the ground, falling out of his chair.

"Helia!" Sky and Riven lunged for him, preventing him from hitting his head on the ground. Standing up, Layla felt a wave of dread wash over her - this was what happened Imogen mere months before her death. She exchanged a look with Nabu. It was starting.

And Layla felt in no way prepared.

* * *

Over the course of several weeks, doctors used spell after spell, tonic after tonic on Helia, but to no avail. Helia lay in the bed, eerily resembling Imogen, eyes lazily following the doctors' frantic movements. On his good days, Layla would come visit with Igor, and the little boy would crawl to his father and chat excitedly about what he had done with his grandparents.

On his bad days, Helia would lie quietly in his bed, so still that Layla was scared he was already dead. Saladin visited often, talking to Helia. There was a sense of finality in the way Helia would speak to his guests.

* * *

Nabu hesitantly stepped into the room. Layla was away with Igor, shopping with the girls. Helia had called him and asked for him to meet him here in Dorchadas. As a very dear friend, Nabu was unable to refuse. Now, he wished he had. Helia looked horrible, as if he would easily be broken with a strong gust of wind. His skin was papery white, his eyes half-lidded as he lay on the bed.

Upon seeing Nabu enter, Helia pushed himself up, ignoring Nabu's protests to get back down to a more comfortable position. Helia reached under his pillow, pulling out an envelope. It was blank, nothing on it except for Nabu's name in Helia's neat writing.

Helia pressed it into Nabu's hands, looking up into Nabu's eyes. "Please. Take care of them. Of Igor."

Nabu nodded. It wasn't anything that he needed to be told - he would protect them with his life if needed. He looked at the envelope questioningly.

Helia withdrew his hands, leaving the envelope in Nabu's hands. "Don't open it until a year after I pass."

Nabu shook his head violently. "You're not going to die."

Helia smiled. "Nabu, you and I both know what's going to happen." He looked down at his spidery hands. "Just…just promise me."

Nabu looked down. He refused to believe something that he didn't want to happen. The Winx had pulled off so many miracles before that it was almost impossible to imagine that they weren't able to fix this. But Helia was his friend, first and foremost, and if this was his last wish, Nabu would happily grant it.

"I promise."

* * *

Helia died a few days later. Igor had been inconsolable - he didn't understand death, but he knew that it meant he would never talk to Helia ever again. Layla tried hard not to cry herself. She had managed to pull some strings, allowing the Specialists to carry Helia's coffins instead of the Dorchadas Royal Guard. Kings and Queens from every realm imaginable came to attend the funeral, including King Radius (Cassandra and Chimera hadn't attended, thank goodness). They all mourned his extremely short but prosperous reign, favourably comparing him to his parents.

Layla gathered with her friends, and they quietly mourned their best friend, the one that they trusted above all. They would miss Helia. Not the King of Dorchadas, not the King who had a short reign…Helia, their friend Helia, who said he was a pacifist and stuck to his beliefs but was more often than not tangled up in some political matter.

When it was time for Layla to speak, she could barely keep her tears at bay. She could hear her voice, see the tears in most people's eyes, or their bowed heads, but she couldn't hear the words she was speaking. She knew that she was talking about Helia's kindness, his loyalty, his passion, his _love_ for his parents, concluding that while they weren't the couple everyone thought they were, he was one of her dearest friends and he would be missed. She wished him luck in the afterlife, hoping that he and his parents would be reunited.

Saladin took the microphone next, his whole being radiating grief. He talked about Helia's resemblance to his parents, his loyalty for them, and how he in turn was loved by his mother and father. He talked about how despite their distance, Helia maintained a steady relationship with his grandfather.

Layla mingled in the crowd, leaving Igor to Niobe and Teredor - they would be less noticed and stopped than she was. A call of her name had her turning to look for the voice. A head of pink appeared, bobbing through the crowd as she made her way to Layla. Layla's eyes widened. Princess Krystal of Linphea looked…horrible, to say the least. Her eyes were red-rimmed with grief, and she was slouching slightly, curling inwards. Both of them curtsied to one another.

"I am sorry for your loss." Krystal began. "I'm glad that he found someone."

"You'll have to look to Flora for that." Layla said. "He was a good friend of mine, though." She tilted her head. "Did you two know each other?"

Krystal nodded, giving a watery laugh. "We grew up together. Childhood friends." She sniffled, rubbing her eyes. "I'm sorry, just…I thought he told me everything. Guess I was wrong, huh?"

Layla reached out a hand. "He cared for us. He mentioned you before."

Krystal looked up shyly. "He did?"

"Yeah." Layla smiled, remembering the fondness in which Helia spoke about Krystal. "He loved spending time with you when you were younger…he said that you two had no other friends."

"Felt that way sometimes." Krystal smiled.

"Are you coming to Alfea?" Layla asked. She had heard of Krystal's powers, but had never seen it in action before.

Krystal looked down. "I'm thinking about it."

"Go." Layla urged. "Trust me, it'll be the best decision you ever make."

Krystal nodded slowly, gaining confidence. "Yeah. I think I will."

* * *

Nabu nearly forgot about the letter. A year later, during a banquet held in Helia's honour on Dorchadas, the letter slipped to the floor, and Layla had asked what it was about. Nabu opened it, his eyes widening as he read the contents of the letter. He had dropped it in shock, leading Niobe to pick it up and read it aloud.

Nabu couldn't believe it.

Helia had named Nabu regent of Dorchadas, at least until Igor came of age, and had blessed his and Layla's marriage. Upon hearing this, Layla had laughed to herself, hand to her mouth, as if trying to keep herself from crying.

She remembered Helia's promise; his promise to get Layla and Nabu together despite the wedding.

" _And if we can find something to get out of this after, I'll be the first to act on it_."

Layla had hugged Nabu tightly, kissing him, before turning as there was the sound of a chair scraping. Igor's eyes - so much like Helia's - were wide, and he had fled the room. Layla ran after him, ignoring shouts for her to come back and give him some space, but she couldn't because Igor was _her son_ , and he had _loved_ Helia so much, adored him absolutely, and now she was practically betraying him by kissing Nabu so shortly after his death.

She needed to have better timing. Afterwards, she spent a week trying to console him that Nabu wasn't replacing Helia…he was just helping out. Igor had resentfully said that no one could replace Helia. His behaviour resembled Helia's after he had found out about his magic, and it _hurt_ at the reminder, at how much Igor took after his father rather than his mother.

The next few years were hard, to say the least.

Layla and Nabu welcomed a baby girl - Talia Imogen - and while Igor took a vested interest in her, he was still reluctant to accept Nabu as his stepfather. His power had now manifested, and he could control his intangibility better now. Talia showed signs of being a powerful fairy, and Layla eagerly waited for the day that she would join Alfea. Igor already had plans with Saladin (again, it hurt that he didn't just discuss it with his mother and Nabu), and planned to go to Red Fountain when he was older, much like his father had.

But even as Igor slowly accepted his parents (mother and stepfather) back in, he was still distant. He would often visit his father's grave, talking to him. Layla wished there was a way to turn back the clocks, maybe have gotten Igor more open to Nabu. Layla watched as Igor led his little sister out, smiling as she oohed and ahhed at the stars while he told her stories of Helia.

At least this had worked out.

Both Talia and Igor looked up, spotting her, and waved to her.

Layla waved back, a smile on her lips.

Yes. This had worked out very well.


End file.
